Dolls
by scarlett the starlet
Summary: Being rewritten at the moment. I will upload once I finished the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything except my OC. If you have any suggestions/criticisms/ideas then please leave a review. (::)**

* * *

The girl woke up in a gasp. She couldn't see anything. But she heard things. Metal grinded against metal. It had created more cringe-worthy sounds. The girl feebly attempted to shelter her ears and failed. She doesn't remember her own name. But she could remember countries. She could remember how to world worked but she didn't know who made it work.

The lift thing raised itself upward. It had picked up its pace and sped up even more. She didn't know how much time it would take to get this thing to take her to where she was supposed to go. But it stopped eventually. The harshness of the stop threw her back effortlessly into the lift's floor. She hissed at the bruise beginning to form on her back.

Flashes of light blinded her eyes. Her head was pounding from the banshee-like blaring of an alarm. Poor ears, poor eyes, poor head, poor body, poor soul. This was the moment that she knew she felt pain. She knew she was in pain. She was stuck here and she didn't know how to get out.

The answer came into plain sight as sunlight seeped into the box lift. She could see shadows and hear voices. Without a second thought, she hid behind a tall barrel, hoping it was enough to obscure her from view.

* * *

"I don't see the greenie." Gally muttered impatiently.

"Go on, Newt. Look for him." Minho suggested.

Newt said nothing and jumped down.

"Come on out, we won't hurt you." Newt assured calmly. He saw a large box labelled 'Monroe'. He didn't smell puke at all. Guess this greenie had a strong stomach. Then, he heard a feminine groan. The person was─

"What the shuck is taking so long?" Alby yelled.

"I don't see him. If y'all would slim it for a second maybe the greenie wouldn't be so scared." Newt snapped, not at Alby but for the rest screaming and yelling.

He heard a moan of pain this time. Finally finding the source of the sound, he looked behind a tall barrel and saw short blonde hair belonging to a person curled up in a ball.

"C'mon. We won't hurt ya, promise." The person raised his head only for Newt to see a girl's face. She looked right past him with stormy grey eyes.

"It's a bloody girl." Newt yelled. Strangely, that didn't frighten the girl. And she kept looking right past him and what was right past him? The box labelled 'Monroe'.

"She hot?"

"I'll call dibs!"

"Nuh uh! I will!"

"No one is callin' dibs, you shuckin' slintheads!" Alby yelled angrily.

"Monroe," It felt wrong on his tongue for some reason. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" Monroe nodded silently and stood up.

"Hold on then, we'll get out of here by rope." He instructed. She didn't seem to mind.

"Rope down, Minho!" He ordered. Monroe clung to him as Minho lowered the rope so he could pull them out.

Getting out was easy. Several people pulled the rope back up and there were others standing on the side to help them out.

"Holy pile of klunk!" One of them wolf-whistled. Monroe kept a calm composure and decided not to let their jeers affect her.

"I know you." A guy with a squashed up nose and a sneering face spat. Monroe blinked. How would he if not even herself would know?

He lunged right at her, pushing Newt away, who was beside her. Pinning her down, he spat endless insults, and began strangling her. No one did anything for a second. Monroe recovered her wits and despite the pain in her back. She kicked his most prized possession and when that wasn't enough to get him off of her, she smashed his head with her own and pushed him off.

"Just remember, doll," He sneered, pausing for dramatic effect. "Once they know who you are, they'll be banishing you." He stood up without so much as another word.

"Put Gally in the Slammer. Now!" Alby ordered coldly. Several builders nodded and got Gally in vice grips.

"And her, get her to the council room." Newt led Monroe to the council room with many of the Gladers following right behind them.

* * *

"So, greenie. You've beaten up Gally's ass within a day," A boy with Asian descent sat beside her in one of the front row chairs.

"I salute ya for that." He remarked, laughing.

"I'm Minho by the way." She looked at him curiously.

"Everyone seems to call me Monroe, I guess that's my name." She uttered for the first she was here.

"Don't be sad now," He mocked. "You'll get your name in a day or two."

"─what do you say we should do with her?" Alby asked, Monroe's attention now shifted to the crowd.

"Make her our slave!" One of them suggested. _As if._

"We can put her in the Slammer with Gally." Another suggested. _Never ever. No._

"How about we just treat her like an ordinary greenie and be done with it?" A blond boy beside a dark-skinned boy questioned.

"Besides, she didn't know the rules." One piped in.

"It's called self-defence. You clearly saw what he did so I, in return, retaliated." Monroe responded curtly, each word clipped.

"She does have a point." Minho added.

"Alright. So about the sleeping arrangements." Whispers of excitement drifted through, signalling everyone wanted Monroe on their bed.

"Shut up, you slintheads! She'll be rooming with one of the Keepers as they can actually accommodate extra space for the girl." Alby barked.

"She-bean'll be rooming with me." Minho stated.

"That okay with you?" Alby's eyes shifted to Monroe who nodded.

"Good that, now back to work, shanks! Newt, take her to the tour." Alby dismissed.

"Well, she-greenie, come on." Monroe said nothing and followed suit.

"So, this is the council room. We hold our meeting here and that was Alby, the leader. I'm Newt, the second-in-command." Monroe nodded.

"Are you just going to keep nodding or are you going to say something? Aren't you going to ask anything?"

"I really don't like small talk."

"Well, this ain't small talk."

"I don't have any questions."

"That's new. You're the calmest greenie so far. No questions, you didn't even puke in the box."

"What's the point of asking questions when I know I'm never getting answers?" She pointed out.

"Good point. Let's go meet Fry. Betcha he's cookin' up some great food. Sound good to ya?" Monroe merely smiled.

* * *

**AN: If you want me to continue, please say so. This is my second story in this fandom and will not be updated as much as the Last Trials until it's done. I hope y'all had a great holiday! (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I didn't expect to get the feedback I got last chapter so I decided to write this quick. You all seemed to like it so yeah. If you are reading The Last Trials, I've recently updated a chapter as well. _Please sign the petition against ANON HATE (anonymous hate for no absolute reason) on Tumblr. The link is in my profile._ If you are easily triggered, please take time off of Tumblr as it is in a horrible place right now. You can talk to me here. PM me if you need personal help. I'll be glad to help you in any way I can.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and plot! Everything else belongs to James Dashner.**

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy, watch me and Maddie play!" The girl was perched on the carpeted floor in the living room along with Maddie, combing their doll's hair. They were giggling. That was until one of the girls hogged the doll._

_"Daddy! Monnie is being bad!" Maddie complained._

_"Shhh, now, kids. Why don't you go into your room? Your daddy and I have some things to discuss."_

_"Yes mommy!" The two girls smiled widely and followed their mother's instructions, arguing about their doll._

* * *

_"David, we have to, you know we have to." Anne sat down on the cream couch, sighing._

_"Anne, we can't. You know what happened to Lisa." David replied, still standing._

_Anne turned cold._

_"We will not talk about Lisa. She wasn't immune." Anne snapped, standing up._

_"But Anne─"_

_"Stop it this instant, David. Lisa is gone and there is nothing we can do about it. Madison and Monroe are going to WCKD as planned!" Anne left no room for discussion._

_David sighed._

_"I'm sorry, David. I love these children too much and I can't let them see what this world has become." Anne apologized._

_"It's fine. But we'll talk to them as much as we can, alright?" David gave in. Of course he'd seen what the world has become. He was afraid. He was truly afraid for the safety of his own children._

_"Well, David, I think I should call in a WCKD representative." Anne sat down on the couch again and dialled a telephone number._

_"Can't we send them there?" David inquired._

_"I guess we can. I think I can ask Ava for a job for both of us. We can leave this house and live with them. We'll never have to leave them. We can take care of baby Cissa as well." Anne suggested, putting the telephone back._

_"Excellent plan, Anne. I'll start packing. You can go talk to the girls."_

* * *

_Knock…knock…_

_The two girls immediately opened the door to their room._

_"Mommy, are you okay?" Monroe asked._

_"Of course I am, darling. Mommy's really good."_

_"Did daddy hurt you?" Madison inquired._

_"No, of course not! Daddy would never do that to me." Anne denied._

_"I have great news girls, we're moving out." Anne announced._

_"But mommy! We like it here!" Madison and Monroe protested._

_"You'll like it better there, darlings." Anne smiled._

_"We don't wanna go!" Monroe complained._

_"We can't stay here, it isn't safe."_

_"Why mommy? Why is not safe?" Madison queried._

_"There are dangerous people everywhere, Madison. We're moving so we can be away and safe from them."_

_"Oh. Okay." Madison frowned._

_"So we'll be packing now?"_

_"Yes. Why don't you pick out the clothes you like and put them in your bags?"_

_"Mommy, can we bring our dollies?"_

_"Of course you can, Monnie. You can bring them all." Anne smiled widely._

_"I'll be bringing you a box so you can put all your dolls in it, okay?"_

_Madison and Monroe nodded happily. They began picking out their clothes, putting them on a neat pile on each of their beds. Anne left right after and collected the box._

_Their mother, Anne, came back with a large box._

_"Here you go, darlings. Bring all the dolls you want."_

_"How about our suitcases mommy?" Monroe pointed out._

_Anne smiled. She walked towards the middle of their beds, since it was apart and crouched down to grab a suitcase under Madison's bed and another under Monroe's._

_"Now, why don't you bring all your clothes? Mommy will be in her room packing, okay?" Madison got one of the suitcases and filled it with all her clothes._

_"Maddie?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you pack for me?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll pack up the dollies. I'll be bringing all of them you see. I'll get the clothes and their stuff in the box too."_

_"Fine." Madison huffed as she got out her dresses._

_"Thank you, Maddie!" Monroe squealed happily._

* * *

_"See, David? Even if they're young for WCKD, they'll be safer there." Anne had let David look at their children by their doorway. The two had been packing, Monroe fussed about the dolls while Madison packed for both of them._

_"I suppose. Let us hope your sister will not pester them." Anne nodded in agreement._

_"Girls, let mommy help you pack." Anne entered their room._

_"Of course mommy, there are still clothes in the closet." Madison wagged her left pointer finger towards the closet._

_"Mommy, please pack for me. Maddie's being a mean girl." Monroe pouted._

_"What're you talking about, Monroe, darling? Madison is packing for you right now." Anne assured._

_"Oh. I thought Maddie was mad at me!" Monroe exclaimed._

_"I'm not mad, silly." Madison giggled._

_"See? Since you are packing Maddie's dolls, she's also packing your clothes in return." Anne explained._

_"Now, finish packing and mommy will be too. Daddy will be waiting downstairs. So come down when you're ready. And do prepare the clothes you're going to wear, darlings. We've a long time before we get there."_

* * *

_Anne finished packing up all the things she needed to bring for her and the baby. Now, it was time to give her girls a nice bath. They have a long journey ahead and she didn't particularly like bad hygiene habits._

_"Girls? Please get your towels." Anne instructed._

_"Yes, mommy!" Madison and Monroe ran out of their room each carrying a towel._

_"Mommy? Can we bring Ducky?" Madison pouted._

_"Sure. Put him in the box with your dollies."_

_"How about Pansy?" Monroe referred to the female duck beside Ducky._

_"Yes. But we can get them as soon as you've finished bathing, understood?"_

_Both girls nodded._

_After the bath was finished, Anne dressed them in travel gear. She let them wear gloves, long-sleeved tops and long pants. She let them wear boots and put on hats on their heads. Madison and Monroe insisted they get Ducky and Pansy inside the box. So Monroe got both of them from the bathroom._

_"Now, Daddy's still bathing baby Cissa so you can meet him in the bathroom downstairs. Or you can call him to help you with your things."_

_"Mommy will change first."_

_"Okay, mommy."_

* * *

_Once David started the car, Madison and Monroe began playing with their dolls. Anne sat in the passenger's seat across David and they were purely worried for their family's safety. Cranks surrounded the area despite it having a huge immune population. Anne of course held Cissa, the little one was wrapped in a white cloth, biting her pacifier._

_Anne remembered the news last week about the Fitzgerald family raided by the Cranks. She could recall lending the survivors of the family her home for a moment before calling Ava. The organisation took them away. Of course Anne did this because the Fitzgerald family was tested immune. The matriarch however didn't want her children to participate in the search of the Cure and ended up sheltering them._

_She felt utter sadness for both sons of the family, Remus and Romulus. They were old enough to read and write, but they were not prepared to experience this much loss. Anne knew she couldn't keep them in her home forever so she had to do what she had to do. They understood that because Anne explained to them. They didn't want other families to have this kind of loss and have devoted themselves to helping the organisation find a cure. Anne still called them time to time and both are very positive about life._

_"Anne, are you okay?" David asked concernedly._

_"Yes. I just thought if we stayed there any longer, we might end up like the Fitzgeralds. I'm glad we've come to this agreement, David."_

_"I would rather lose an argument than see my children taken by Cranks."_

_"Agreed." Anne smiled._

_David returned one to her._

_"Ewww!" Madison and Monroe loudly exclaim simultaneously, attracting their parents' attention._

_David and Anne laughed. Cissa seemed startled and began bawling, spitting out her pacifier in the process._

* * *

**AN: You didn't expect this kind of chapter did you? **

**Replies:**

_**May A Chance: **Thank you, really. :)_

_**Mina: **Is this the answer to your question?_

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Thank you! But people are not what they seem. ;)_

_**cinnamon0478: **Thank you! It really makes me happy that my story is different in your perspective. _

_**The real world is scary: **Thank you for you encouragement! And seeing as you can see this message after reading, you can say that I've kept going. :)_

**Please leave a review if you have any suggestions/criticisms/ideas. Thank you for following and reviewing! (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry if it's a bit OOC. I based this off the movie (since I haven't finished reading the books yet) and if Newt's dialogue sounds odd, please let me know. Disclaimer? First chapter. The pattern of this story will be quite irregular so there might be times when there are flashbacks or current chapters.**

* * *

Newt had given her the tour. Monroe felt like he was familiar. A concept alien to her. It's that feeling you know something at the back of your head but you can't seem to say it.

"─trials start tomorrow. There's a bonfire for ya tonight so don't sleep early." Newt brought her back to reality by snapping his fingers.

"You've not been listening, she-bean." He muttered dryly.

"I was," She snapped. "My mind was just preoccupied with something else to fully focus my attention on what you just said,"

"Whatever ya say, doll─"

"Don't call me that." Monroe hissed angrily.

"Why not? Ya look like one." He retorted.

"I…Stop it. Flattery will not get you anywhere."

"It almost did, though, she-greenie." Newt smirked.

"That boy called me doll. I think many called me doll. I just don't remember." Monroe explained.

Newt said nothing and led her to the kitchens instead.

"Ya hungry?" Monroe nodded.

"Ya don't talk much, do ya?"

"There's nothing to say, why bother?"

"Good point. Now let's getcha something to eat, ya look starved." Monroe looked down at herself, she was practically skin and bones, she needed meat on this body if she was supposed to be taken seriously around here. _Doll._ That word taunted her. Why was she called doll? Was it because of her features or because she was treated like one? Monroe felt so confused.

Due to her thoughts, she didn't even notice Newt stand up and get them both lunch. He put a plate of food right in front of her. Monroe wrinkled her nose. It looked sloppy. She hated sloppy for some reason.

She knew she had no other choice but to eat, so she quickly snatched a spoon and shoved a spoonful of the slop in her mouth. Surprisingly, it actually tasted good.

"Whoever cooks this should think of presenting his food better." She commented idly after chewing her first spoonful.

"Nah. Fry doesn't care 'bout how it looks. As long as the Gladers have full stomachs, that's all he really cares about."

"Making it look bad makes me lose my appetite."

"Ya don't exactly look easy to impress, doll." He used that name again. Monroe couldn't bring herself to argue with him because she was starving.

Once Monroe finished eating the slop they called food around here and drinking a lot of water, Newt finished the tour in the area they called the Deadheads. She was told the Glade was split into 4 sections, the Gardens, the Homestead, the Bloodhouse, and the Deadheads. Newt explained in detail each job available and mentioned three rules.

_Everyone does their part._

_Never hurt one another._

_And no one goes into the maze unless they're a Runner._

_Those are easy rules._ But something in Monroe snapped. She needed to be a Runner. Like the word doll, it taunted her. Runner. Runner. Runner. Run. Run. Run. It seemed as if there was _another voice_ in her head saying those words.

"─tomorrow you'll be workin' with the Slicers first. D'ya hate blood?" He questioned.

"No. I don't think I'm squeamish." Monroe retorted.

"Good that. Now I can help ya get that package inside the Box. It has these huge buggin' letters spelling out ya name so it must be important stuff in there." Newt replied.

"Can we go now? I'm curious about that box." Monroe queried.

"Yeah. Ya can have all afternoon free. Trials start tomorrow for ya, like I said. Come with me, we'll get ya to the shuckin' Box." Newt affirmed.

* * *

The Box was a huge lift filled with crates and boxes.

"Since ya beat up Gally, shanks weren't able to collect the boxes." Monroe assumed Shanks was some sort of degrading word around here or some language she had yet to know about.

Monroe jumped down.

"What the shuck are you bloody doing!?" Newt yelled. Monroe didn't listen to him however. Monroe moved the crates by height, the shortest in front and so on. It had formed a stairway of sorts and she carried the package with her name with ease as she climbed her makeshift stairs.

"I honestly don't understand why you haven't thought of it yet."

"We didn't have a lot of supplies until you arrived. The Box is practically empty 'cept for some crates. The crates aren't enough to make what you made." Monroe blinked. It can't be. No.

"You alright?" Newt asked in concern.

Monroe was knocked out of her stupor. Something was off. She didn't know what it was but she was determined to find out.

"C'mon, I'll show you Minho's room." Newt led her to the Homestead, led her to a couple stair steps upward. Newt kindly offered to carry the package but she refused and she just followed Newt, tilting her head sideways to see the way.

Minho's room was not as spacious as she thought but it would do. There was a cot pushed to the side and a small dresser cabinet. On top was a stack of books. There was a nightstand beside the bed. It was a very bare room.

"I'll be in the Gardens if ya need me." Newt stated.

"Thank you but I'll be staying here for a while. I have to check the contents of the package." Newt left her in Minho's room.

She sank down the floor and opened the box. The very first thing she saw was a long note.

Monroe greedily snatched it, scanning the contents.

* * *

_Dear Maddie,_

_You aren't Monroe. You are Madison. But please, for the sake of safety in the Maze, do not reveal yourself as Madison. Once they find out who you really are, they're going to get the Grievers to target you. Beetle blades watch your every move, be careful of your actions, they can use even the tiniest wrong move against you._

_I can't give away much, they might see me for who I really am. But promise me, you'll act like me. You may not remember anything so here are some pointers to help you out._

_I am a little loopy, very moody, and snappish. I'll be sure to watch out for you in here. I'll try sending you more letters as much as I can. Please do not be obvious that you aren't me. One wrong move and it could destroy everything in there._

_I sent you a lot of things useful in the Maze. You may not remember me as of now but the things in the box will help you. Become a Runner. Locate the Griever Hole and I might just be able to find a way to get you out._

_Love,_

_Monnie._

* * *

Monroe or Madison rolled the piece of paper and tucked it in the nook under Minho's cot. She looked at the box seeing some clothes but underneath those was a dynamite. How did Monnie manage to get a hold of this? There was also a pocket knife and a pair of shoes. What did Monnie want her to do, exactly?

She immediately slipped on the shoes, seeing as they looked more heavy duty than the previous pair she was wearing.

Monroe had a lot to do. And she didn't think she had enough time to do it. She sighed. Anything for Monnie. She closed up the box and got out to see Newt in the Gardens as Monroe, not Madison.

* * *

**AN: Unexpected?**

_**AsgardianGrizzly:** Thank you for your encouragement. By the looks of it, the parents may get more of the spotlight during the flashbacks._

_**May a Chance:** Thank you. There will be more to come!_

_**green angel01:** That is CREEPY. Thank you though!_

_**theevilsquiddancer:** Please don't eat my soul! And thank you by the way!_

_Thanks for the 200+ views, for following, faving, and reviewing this story. I appreciate the encouragement! _

**Please review if you have any corrections/suggestions/criticisms/ideas. I would really appreciate them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, another unexpected chapter before we return to the Glade. Disclaimer: First/Second Chapter.**

* * *

"Come along, Miss James. We've lots of work to do, no time to waste." A rat-faced man commanded.

She said nothing and let him push her wheelchair. He exited her room and he led her to a series of right turns, left turns, and then a trip to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator dinged, the doors parted to a hallway of chrome walls. It was dreary. She continued to follow him until they stopped in front of fogged glass sliding doors. It had automatically opened after he had put his hand on a machine for scanning.

"Ah, Miss James," The highest-ranking officer had greeted. "So glad you could accompany us."

She grimaced but attempted a weak smile to keep up with her reputation. No one knew what she was capable of. Everyone thought she was the most valued person around but her value was very questionable as her work and contribution seemed to be kept under the wraps.

"I'm sure you've met Mister Edison and Miss Agnes?"

She nodded.

"You'll be working with them today. They are observing the Maze trials as of now and you can find them there," She pointed to a slightly ajar door. The man pushed her to the room, even when her hands were free. _She couldn't complain because why not? Why do the work when someone's doing it for you?_

The restraint was easy to remove, but she needed to keep playing the dumb card. The plan should go the way it should. She may be impatient, but she learned to be patient these past months. She spent months on end analysing possible options. The best choice was the Switch. The Swipe had done its job, yes, but she had taken care of that.

"Hello, I don't think I introduced myself properly. I'm Teresa. Teresa Agnes." Teresa held out her hand, waiting for her to shake it. She took it and smiled lightly.

"That idiot over there is Thomas Edison." Teresa pointed to a sixteen-year-old-or-so boy who was facing a computer system inputting several things.

He noticed Teresa pointing at him and waved at her.

She waved back.

"Your name is?" Teresa inquired.

"Madison. Madison James." She introduced herself in the same manner as Teresa.

"Nice. Named after James Madison?"

"Sort of. My family's last name is James. They decided Madison was a girly name so they named me that."

"I thought they changed your names?" Teresa whispered.

"Exception. We have a close relation to the highest ranking officer, Chancellor Paige." Madison retorted.

"Oh, no wonder you're close with Doctor Paige." She replied.

"Not really. She just took my sister and me under her wing because of my mother."

Teresa nodded in understanding.

"I hope you aren't mad at me or something."

Teresa laughed. "Why'd I be mad at you?"

"Special treatment?"

"Nah. It always happens. If you know someone on the inside in an organisation like this, you'd get easy access."

"Thank you for understanding."

Teresa merely smiled.

Thomas stopped doing what he did and made his way towards them.

"Hey, I'm Thomas. You are?" He looked at Madison, waiting for her reply.

"Madison. But you can call me Maddie."

"Aren't you the one who's always in the presenting room?" Thomas inquired and Madison nodded in response.

"Didn't you have a sister─"

"We've been looking at her sister for hours, Tom." Teresa snapped.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"She's in the Trials." Teresa replied dryly.

"Oh."

"Is she alright?" Madison asked in concern.

"Yeah. She kicked Gally right where it hurts the most. Priceless." Thomas laughed. Madison quirked a smile and Teresa giggled.

"So we keep looking at them?"

"Yeah." Teresa and Thomas replied simultaneously.

"Okay then."

* * *

"It is of utmost importance that Madison is to be kept restrained. I will call in a nurse to ensure that that is implemented throughout the months prior to her arrival in the Trials. Her sister Monroe, who we've already put as a Constant in the Maze, was not treated the same way and we are avoiding Madison's state to be changed."

"Why is that so, doctor?"

"The twins can be extremely cunning. If both of them are to put it simply, out of their control, we might not achieve our goal."

"Aside from that, my sister had reprimanded me from using our 'barbaric' methods. I'm not one to disappoint as my family shunned me for what I've worked so hard to achieve. Anne was the only one to have ever kept in touch, I don't think I'm quite ready to lose one more piece of my family."

"Well, of course. I will try my best to help young Madison prior to her arrival."

"Thank you. Please take Miss James back to her room."

"Very well."

* * *

The man had gotten inside the room and collected Madison who was animatedly talking to Thomas and Teresa. _I just need to get them to trust me._ She thought. _The plan will go more smoothly that way._

"Wait. I need to ask something." The man hesitated but agreed nonetheless.

"Can I get your room number? Maybe we can talk outside of here?" Madison suggested.

"Sure. It is room 153 2nd floor, Thomas's room is just across mine." Teresa replied.

"Thank you. See you later!" She smiled.

Getting back to her room was awful. She made friends. She made friends aside from Madison. The real Madison. The Switch just complicated things. She groaned. _All for the plan. No complaints._

A nurse was in her room and an extra cot was placed across her own. The man had left her with the young nurse who was seated on her own cot.

"Hello, I'm Veronica─" She began, smiling.

"I don't need a nurse." She snapped.

"Doctor Paige─"

"I don't care what she says. LEAVE." Madison interrupted.

"But─"

"LEAVE!" The nurse yelped and got her suitcase. She scrambled to get out.

Madison seethed. Taking away her freedom was one thing. Having someone look after her in her own private space made things even worse.

She locked the door and took off the restraints on her stomach. She sat on the cot. She glared at the wall. She stood up and screamed. The sound echoing throughout the empty walls.

She was so angry. They were going to pay for what they tried to do against her.

* * *

**AN: I tried my hardest in characterization. Don't kill me. More about the plan and of how they switched will be revealed in the future chapters.**

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Not my best chapter but like I said in the latest chapter of TLT, there may be a possibility that I'll update this tomorrow to make up for the shortness of this chapter._

_**The real world is scary: **Well, this isn't exactly what happens in the Glade, but here are the events happening on the other side._

_**green angel01: **Thank you! I hope this doesn't disappoint._

_**Randomreader: **There is Minho/OC. That's all I can say._

**Thank you all for following/faving this story! Also big thanks on the 400+ views this story has gotten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know! Throw stones at me! I wasn't able to keep my promise as teachers pestered me with homework. But this is a longer chapter than usual. I hope that makes up for lateness.**

**Also, this is a DARKER chapter involving some sexual harassment but I do not, in any way, support it nor promote it.**

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

**From now on, Monroe will be referred to as Madison and vice versa to avoid confusion. Unless of course when I say otherwise. (::)**

* * *

"Newt." Monroe arrived, calling him out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's really boring. Is there anything fun to do around here?" She replied.

The boy behind Newt laughed.

"She-greenie, you seriously asking for fun in this shuck-hole? There's really nothing to around here except shuckin' work. Seeing you don't have one, go and look for something that catches your eye. But I'd doubt you would. You look hard to impress, greenbean. I'm Zart by the way." Monroe smirked.

"That all ya need, greenie?" Newt inquired.

"Nothing to do much, huh? Can I start trials now? With this garden thing?" Monroe queried.

Newt and the boy looked at each other before nodding in understanding then went and faced her.

"Well, first, you're going to have to have ya hands a little dirty. That good?" Newt responded.

"I don't mind. I'd get my hands dirty if I have to." Monroe replied.

And so, Monroe was instructed to dig. She dug a couple plant holes and decided they looked quite decent, even getting Zart's approval.

* * *

By nightfall, everyone had begun eating their dinner. Monroe was accompanied by Newt to sit with them at the Keepers' table because she didn't belong with the others. After getting her share to which Frypan commented, "You look like a living stick, shank. You need some meat on you." Monroe laughed. And realised, she wouldn't be taken seriously if she looked like what Frypan described her to be. From the comments earlier, she would never be taken seriously around here. Everyone seemed sexist and just downright discriminating except a few.

Setting her tray on the empty side of the table, she sat down and began eating quietly. There was a couple times they invited her to join the conversations they had but she was disinterested. She didn't belong here and they knew that as well.

"So greenie, doing well so far?" One blond kid, the same one who has been kind to treat her like an equal greeted.

"Fine. I haven't caught your name, by the way." Most boys laughed, teasing the blond guy.

"Clint."

"Oooh! Clint's getting laid tonight!" They all shouted. Monroe smiled innocently.

"Jealous?" She laughed. Alby looked almost ready to burst in laughter.

"C'mon, Monnie─" Monroe glared at the boy who called her that.

Finishing her food, she stood up and left without a word, making the Gladers confused about her behaviour.

* * *

_I shouldn't have done that. I knew Monroe would never act like that. _She thought. Before she could even notice, someone was actually chasing after her.

"Hey, you okay, greenie?" Minho chased after her. Of course he was going to be concerned for his new 'roomie' as he coined it.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You going to the room?"

She nodded.

"You'll be back for the bonfire, right?"

"Why're you so curious?"

"Nothing. It's just that, you know, it's hard to see through a girl's shuckin' behaviour." He retorted.

Monroe laughed.

"You're going right?"

"Yes. I'm not one to miss a party, as far as I know." Monroe smirked.

"Never knew you'd be a party girl, doll." He smirked. _Well, it's best to just accept that name. It is probably going to stay._

* * *

The bonfire was loud and rowdy. Boys took swigs of a urine-like substance they called Gally's brew. They let out Gally that late afternoon but he kept his distance.

He said he knew her. How could he?

Like a typical drunk party, everyone slurred and yelled utter nonsense. Monroe got there seeing everyone tipsy except a few. Alby, Newt, Minho, and other Keepers she didn't know the name of made that list along with a couple younger ones.

There was a bit of music from a guitar. It was mostly very soft and wasn't suitable for this kind of party.

"Havin' fun?" Newt asked.

"What's fun in a couple of guys' mock-fighting and obnoxious noise?" Monroe responded.

"Yeah. Good point. But this is for you." Alby agreed.

"Well, it would be a waste to complain about it, now, wouldn't it? Come on! Dance with me, Minho!" Before she could stop herself, Minho had smirked and taken her hand, spinning her over and over again. She was getting dizzy, almost to the point of falling but she laughed it off. If she fell down, it would be on soft lush grass.

"Shuck greenie. You ain't even drunk and you're already dizzy." Minho joked.

Monroe laughed. "You spun me a lot! 'Course I'd be dizzy!" She complained, not really meaning it.

"And before you say it, no. I am not drinking piss." Monroe regained some of her composure, but her cheeks were not pale as usual but had a faint pink from all the spinning.

Before she knew it, she was dancing with everyone. Even at some point, she went near the fighting circle and chanted.

"Don't wanna fight me?" Gally laughed mockingly.

"Ha! Sorry, Gally. I would feel guilty for making you lose." She sneered, making Gally furious. Boys cheered and laughed. It was overwhelming. It was hard for her to recall when she had this much fun. Not that she remembered anything anyway.

* * *

While heading to Minho's room, she was exhausted from all the laughing and dancing. Her feet ached, and her eyes drooped. She could feel someone grab her and drag her away. About 4 builders had helped Gally do his dirty work as she noticed from her bleary eyes. She had to act and act fast at that.

"Before you kill me, wouldn't you want me?" She slurred, she might've drunk that piss earlier this evening.

"Let's have a go, boys! This pretty little thing would be such as waste if we just kill her right now, wouldn't it?" One of Gally's cronies sneered and held her chin harshly. The other two boys stood guard and one other boy held her arms behind a tree.

He tried to kiss her. Tried. Before he could even put his lips on hers, she bit it down, hard. She could feel the blood seeping out of it. The other boy momentarily lost his grip on her. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it as hard as she could. The other builder who almost kissed her let out a growl, blood seeping down his chin, letting the two other builders who were at a bit of a distance know something was wrong. They ran to the tree only to see their pseudo-leader with his lips bleeding and the other one with an oddly twisted wrist.

The two helped the two injured builders and decided the Greenie was not worth their time and got to the Homestead where the Greenie arrived. She smirked.

"4 boys against 1 girl. And you couldn't even kiss me." She jeered. Other boys were already asleep by now, in their hammocks, snoring loudly. But some sat on their own hammocks, looking at the scene unfold. Clint saw two of the boys injured, one with a twisted wrist and the oddest one injury he'd ever seen, they were a pair of bleeding, bitten, lips. He immediately came to their aid, waking Jeff up to help him.

"Gally told us─" One of them got cut off.

"I never told you do that!" Gally protested. Monroe looked at him.

"Look. I would've never thought of that. Greenie ain't worth my time in the Slammer." Gally explained. Alby grunted. Monroe believed him.

"You 4 are going to the Slammer. If this happens again, then you'll be banished. Am I making myself shuckin' clear?"

"Don't," Monroe replied, making the boys look relieved.

"Why the bloody hell not!?" Newt looked at her in disbelief. Minho kept quiet. He was curious to see where this would go.

"They'll be doing the perverted walk of shame, as long as I'm around." Monroe smirked maliciously.

"Think you can away with this? I'm more than capable of just being a pretty face." She left for the bathroom to get off the filth that marred her lips and hands. Minho, Alby, and Newt looked just as shocked as the rest of the Gladers looking at the scene.

_Your hands don't deserve to be dirty because of them._ She thought.

* * *

Sleeping had been a bit of an awkward topic to discuss with Minho but he agreed to have her back against his own. The cot was a bit bigger, as far as Monroe could see. _Runner perks, maybe._

But aside from that, they all got along and slept easy, but not in Monroe's case. She struggled desperately to keep sleeping but vision-like dreams invaded her eyes. Noises filled her ears. Voices. Shouts. Cries. Bright light. Threats. It was overwhelming.

A seemingly vivid memory came.

* * *

_"I'll kill you! This is your fault!" A man sneered._

_He slapped the little version of Madison or Monroe. Monroe couldn't tell right now. The twins in the dream seemed too alike._

_"No!" One of them hit him, but he didn't flinch or indicated he was in pain._

_"Stop! You're hurting me!" The slapped girl protested, her voice high and frightened, her right cheek red from the slap._

_"Please! We're sorry." The other girl sniffled._

_"You'll be forgiven where you're both dead." He spat._

* * *

Minho stirred from his sleep hearing Monroe mumble. Before he could say anything, Monroe had grabbed his arm and held it tight.

"Don't. Please!" She was thrashing now. In the faint light, some light had already shone through despite the darkness. Dawn was coming. Minho could see faint tear streaks on Monroe's face. Were his eyes playing with him?

Monroe opened her eyes. Then she noticed she was holding Minho's arm very tightly.

"Knew you couldn't resist me, greenie." He attempted to lighten up the mood.

"Please. Just pretend this never happened." She sighed, letting go of his arm. He said nothing. But she left and went outside.

And he didn't chase after her.

* * *

**AN: So uh... sorry about Minho being OOC, don't hunt me down please! Please tell me if I made any mistakes regarding the characterizations of the original Gladers then I'll gladly try my best to not make that mistake again. **

**Replies:**

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **So, I hope this one met your expectations! _

_**green angel01: **Thank you for your honest review. I hope this isn't as confusing._

_**The real world is scary: **Thank you. I like surprising my readers. Unfortunately, I revealed that this chapter was going to be in the Glade. And again, so sorry for that no-spoiler-warning mistake I made!_

_**Randomreader: **Keep reading! I'll keep writing! :) As I said before, there will definitely be more backstory and switching of POVs, in the WICKED facility and the Glade. Hope that made sense. :)_

_**Minho fan: **Well, read on for more Minho/OC! :) I hope I did his character justice. If not, please inform me! :) I am keen on continuing this! I wouldn't wanna let down the readers, based on the feedback I got._

**Constructive Criticism is needed and appreciated! Thank you for the faves, follows, and the 800+ views this story has gotten. Thank you all for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm feeling hyped for this story so I decided a follow-up was in order. Hope y'all like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

* * *

She stood on the rickety tower, taking in the view. The Glade was quiet. No one was really awake except for the cooks and some of the Runners. Alby and Newt were awake as well. Deciding that there weren't a lot of people, she thought of finally bathing.

Getting a pair of underwear and some comfortable clothes, she headed to the bathroom. There was no one around, but she wanted to be safe. She went to the corner-most portion and stripped. She hurriedly washed herself and finished in about 5 minutes. She didn't have much time to change as several boys already made their way to the bathroom carrying towels and clothes. Most of them looked too afraid to even face her. Maybe they knew of what she did last night. Those boys ended up in the Slammer last night.

* * *

Before doing her first official job trial, she ate her breakfast. It looked better than the last time and she looked very pleased at that. She still sat at the Keepers' table seeing as there were no other girls. She decided it was best of keep quiet about it. There was no need for such unnecessary questions with no answer to.

No one said much. Others seemed hostile to her.

"How did you do it?" One Keeper asked.

"Did what?"

"You know… escaped from them?" He seemed hesitant. Something in her snapped. Monroe was snappish and if she just answered what she really felt, she'd be obvious.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm not capable of defending myself." She retorted. He fell silent but recovered his wits.

"You look weak─" Alby and Newt exchanged glances. From their experience, the girl could loosen up, could have almost bipolar qualities and get pissed easily. They both looked at Monroe for some sort of sign. She seemed to be almost like a bomb. One wrong word could make her explode.

"Shut up. You don't know anything. I look weak to you? There's more to defence than brawling and throwing punches." She replied, hissing. Minho had come and sat beside her. He noticed how hard she was trying to keep her temper in check.

"I'm sorry." He replied in shame.

"You should be." She left the table, grabbing her foo with her and eating somewhere else.

"The hell, man?" Alby queried.

"It's true!" The Keeper insisted in a hushed hiss.

"You never know with her." Newt added.

Minho hesitated. Should he tell them? No. _You shouldn't. She asked you not to._

Minho made his mind. He was going to keep her secret, for now at least.

* * *

Monroe got up the rickety tower and ate her breakfast in peace. The soft breeze drifted through, messing her short, already-messy blonde hair.

"Hey. I just want to apologise." Gally had climbed up to the tower.

"What for?" Monroe replied nonchalantly.

"For what those slintheads did to you. I was being honest last night, greenie. I didn't tell them to do it." He explained.

"There's nothing to apologise for. Unless of course, you're lying to me at this moment."

"Like I said, you're not worth me getting to the Slammer."

"Then I doubt you'd want another go to make my life hell. You're forgiven."

"Good that."

"Good that, indeed." He laughed and went down.

At least he was some sort of friend to her now.

* * *

By the time everyone had finished eating breakfast, most have already gotten to their jobs.

She had returned her dishes to Frypan. No one else dared talking to her, except him, who still thought she was still a twig. She laughed it off as usual. It was good to see that there were some people who didn't treat her like dirt.

"Hey, greenie, ya ready to meet Winston and be a Slicer?"

"I need this over and done with." Monroe replied, determined.

"Well, then, let's get him to ya. That good?"

"Yeah. Not really. But I have to do this."

"Why, you really scared of blood?"

"No. But I prefer not to slaughter animals."

"Whatever you say." He mocked.

Arriving at the Blood House, as Newt called it, Monroe had noticed a lot of blood, of course, it was a Blood house after all.

"This is Monroe. Monroe, this is Winston." Monroe looked at Winston, he had a face with acne.

"Right. Hope you're fine with getting your hands a little dirty 'cause you'll be spilling blood all over." Newt left laughing as soon as Winston said that.

After some short instructions, Monroe was ready to slaughter an animal.

_Imagine WICKED. Those animals are people from WICKED._ She assured herself. She was never afraid of blood but the fact that once something loses blood, they lose their life as well was what made her terrified of slaughter.

Carrying a knife with an impassive face, she held the chicken's throat gently, almost as if stroking it. Like a _calm-before-the-storm_ moment. Monroe raised the knife then cut the chicken's throat cleanly. Blood burst from the chicken, Monroe held on to the body, not noticing her face had been marred with blood spots along with her clothes. She looked almost murderous.

"That's good, greenie. Might I suggest toning down on the psycho face though?" Monroe blinked and looked down on her clothes, she had some blood on it. Putting the knife of the slaughter table, she wiped her clean forearm on her forehead, seeing blood mix with a little sweat.

Winston had dismissed her to go clean herself up, then proceed to the next job.

* * *

Since Zart told her it was fine not to do gardening anymore, she proceeded to the Builders, Gally being their Keeper. She didn't mind much. She was in some sort of understanding with him so it was okay. Several Builders sent her dirty looks. She shot them all back a deadly glare. If looks could kill, they'd be all dead.

Gally had given her a couple things to like carry logs to the Kitchens for fire, or hammer things shut, or make an extra pen for the animals they housed. It was easy. The logs were light and easy to carry, hammering, was a bit more difficult, but achievable nonetheless. Making the pen, however was a combination of two. It was easy to get the resources there but it was difficult to begin the building. She definitely didn't want this job.

Right after lunch, she began her next job, which was repairing things. It was a bit easier than Building as it was almost as if only making the old new again. Nothing significant happened and by mid-afternoon, she was ready to start med-jack training. Again, it was boring. No one trusted her with the medicine. But they had told her of a cure. She needed one. It was a cure for when someone was stung by the pesky creatures that roamed about the maze. She needed one in case she really had venture there. When they had their short conversation, Monroe excused herself to do her business. Or so they thought.

Once she was sure that they knew she was out of sight, she snuck in, got a syringe from the box that they mentioned, she discreetly put it in her jeans pocket and told them she was ready for the next lesson.

* * *

**AN: Kinda a filler chapter. But I need this to be able to transition to the next chapter a bit better. I'll update this next week along with TLT for other readers.**

**Replies: **

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Sass is their common trait! :) Thank you!_

_**The real world is scary: **Not much OC/Minho here, but there's more to come!_

_**green angel01: **Think of it like revisiting an old cliche and giving it a twist! :) I understand you about that because it gets really tiresome for me to have to make the girl wait for her saviour. _

_**StarRunner1: **The dreams will not be commonplace. It is too cliche for me, so that'll be in minimal scenes, but thank you for that comment. The flashbacks however and the Switch POVs will be appearing a lot, building up to how my characters became who they are in the present._

**I'd like to thank everyone for helping this story reach 1,100+ views! For a couple chapters, that's a lot for me! Thank you all for the support!**

**Reviews are loved and extremely appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Disclaimer on the first/second chapter. :) Monroe is Monroe here and so is Madison. They haven't switched.**

* * *

_Getting to WICKED Headquarters, there were a lot of parents, with their children latched on their arms. They were sending them off._

_"Mommy," Monroe tugged Anne's pants. "Why are there so many people?"_

_Anne looked at her child and answered._

_"Just like mommy and daddy, they want their kids to be safe."_

_"Safe from what?" Madison asked._

_Anne couldn't answer that. They would never understand. They were far too young to understand._

_Madison waited for her answer patiently._

_Anne hesitated. But David answered for her._

_"There are dangerous monsters everywhere, Maddie. We need to keep you all away from them."_

_"Are those monsters like the ones that got into our neighbourhood, mommy?" Her twins were a handful but Anne loved them very much and was willing to do anything to keep them safe along with Cissa._

_"Ah… Welcome, Mister and Missus James. Please, come with me. Doctor Paige has been expecting you."_

_"Of course. How about our belongings?" David queried._

_"We will be collecting them as soon as you've finished conversing with the Chancellor. Anne nodded in understanding._

_Several parents were shouting, complaining about the unfairness of it all. How the family got their appointment just after arriving._

_"Mommy! Why're they shouting!?" Madison yelled through the loud noise._

_"Let's follow the man! Stay close and hold your father's hand!" Anne replied just as loud._

_By the time the family had reached the hallway where the Chancellor's office was, there was little boy perched on one of the seats of the hallway. He was very tiny and had a mop of dirty blond hair._

_David and Anne, with the baby, went inside. Anne had instructed the twins in a hushed tone to make friends with the boy and they complied._

_"Hello. Are you alone? My name's Monroe." Monroe inquired kindly. The blond boy looked up, looking at the identical sisters in front of him._

_"Yes." He mumbled, not really interested in making friends._

_"What's your name?" She asked yet again. Madison looked more interested in playing with the doll so she disregarded the boy._

_"Isaac." He muttered._

_"That's weird." Monroe giggled._

_Isaac laughed. "Even yours is." He retorted._

_"Can we be friends?" Monroe added._

_"Sure." Isaac held out his hand to do a high-five. Monroe didn't know what that motion was so she put her hand across his own gently. Isaac turned red. Monroe raised her eyebrow._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"That's not how you do a high-five." He said in-between laughs._

_"How do you do it, then?" She pouted._

_"It's like clapping but one hand is mine and the other is yours." He explained._

_"Oh. But it was almost!" Monroe argued._

_"Fine. It was almost a high-five but it's not." Isaac replied, grinning._

_A woman left the office, running away. Isaac stood up, and attempted to chase after her but the woman was turning and running too fast for his little legs to keep up with._

_Isaac sank down the hallway's floor. As Monroe and Madison's parents emerged from the room, they had noticed the boy was sobbing and turned to look at the twins._

_"Girls, what have you done?" Anne looked angry._

_"We did nothing, mommy. Isaac just─"_

_"Did you make him cry?" Anne looked ready to burst from the anger._

_Madison stood up from the chair she sat on, carrying the doll with her._

_"I saw everything mommy. A woman ran away. I think it was his mother."_

_"Oh, poor boy." Anne commented. She walked slowly towards the sobbing boy and helped him up._

_"Hello. My name is Anne. Are you alright?"_

_Isaac turned his head sideways._

_"Come with me. We'll help you find your mother." Anne assured._

_They all headed inside the office where the Chancellor sat in front of a desk._

_"Has his mother left already?" The Chancellor looked at him pointedly then back to Anne._

_Anne's eyes grew incredulously._

_"Is that regular protocol here?" The Chancellor nodded, clearly a little confused about the sudden question._

_"Children this young should never be subjected to abandonment. They need their mothers to nurture them." Anne protested._

_"I agree with Anne. Look at the poor boy. Parentless and clearly confused of the current events happening around him." David quipped._

_"I understand your concern for the boy, but that is none of your business." The Chancellor retorted._

_"And why not?" Anne looked almost angry._

_"Normally, I tend to keep quiet about the children's parents' conditions but since you are questioning it, I'll address it to you in a clear manner." The Chancellor replied._

_"Then what happened to his mother? Did she get infected?" David responded._

_The Chancellor nodded grimly._

_"She knew that leaving the boy here would give him the best chance of survival."_

_"And what of the boy's father?" Anne looked at her own children, questioning herself if she could ever leave them the way the boy's mother had. If she was infected, she should've, but as long she was healthy and fit for motherhood, she would keep fighting for them._

_"Mommy. Where's Isaac's mother?" Monroe approached Anne and asked in a sad manner._

_"She…" Anne trailed off._

_"It was for his own good. His best chance." David replied, his tone final, it had alerted Monroe not to press._

_The little baby, Cissa jolted and began sobbing._

_"Give me Narcissa," Anne ordered. David complied, handing the little baby bundle to Anne who began comforting the baby by humming a gentle lullaby._

_The Chancellor looked at Anne and her child and came to a conclusion._

_"I think I can figure out a solution for this problem, Anne. I'll have to contact you for the details later on, or are you alright if you stay for a few days?"_

_"There's no need for us to go home, Ava. We've packed everything." David replied._

_"And what of your home in the Hamptons?"_

_"Our neighbourhood was overrun by Cranks. There's nothing to go back for." Anne added._

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"There's nothing to worry about. Speaking of which, how are the Fitzgerald children?"_

_"They're excellent. They are wonderful to work with."_

_"Well, I'm glad to hear that. They've always been good children."_

_"Seeing as you're staying here, I'm calling a representative to get you to your home as of now."_

_"Thank you, Ava." Anne and David replied simultaneously._

_"It's the least I could do."_

_"Let's go, girls." Anne waited for the girls to catch up, Isaac trailing after them._

_"Can I at least take the boy with me, Ava? He needs someone around here." Anne looked at him sadly._

_"By all means, go ahead. This is part of the job I could offer you and your husband." Ava smiled fondly._

_"Come, Isaac." She smiled at the boy._

_"Where's my mother?" He asked in a thick accent._

_Anne formulated for an answer before concluding, "Your mother was sick, you see, if she kept you with her, you would be sick too. Understand?" The boy nodded._

_"That's why you'll be staying with us. Is that okay with you?" The boy nodded again, not saying a word._

_"Well, let's go then," Anne instructed as a WCKD representative arrived, leading them to their accommodation of sorts._

* * *

**AN: Guess who he is? :)**

**Replies:**

_**Fan story fan: **Thank you! As for Gally being involved, it'll be made clear on the chapters to come. I hope you like this chapter, despite being different from the last! :)_

**Review me your thoughts and suggestions! I always love great ideas! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello. Disclaimer's at the first chapter! Please don't hesitate to leave a review of what you think! I'm always open for suggestions.**

* * *

Hallway after hallway. It was a constant view for Madison. Well, the fake Madison that is. She really wanted to get to the Maze to see her sister. But like everyone, the fake Monroe couldn't recall a single memory except her name. Which was fake too.

It made Madison wonder if any of the memories the Gladers got, as they dubbed themselves, were real and genuine.

Despite pushing off Veronica earlier this week, she had come back a bit more stubborn than the last time. Again, it made her wonder if Veronica was faking herself or not.

As Veronica finished buckling up the chest restraints, she opened the door, pushing Madison outside and began making her way through the seemingly endless hallways of the WICKED headquarters.

That morning, she was assigned yet again to watch over both groups. Ava Paige still told her not to tell anyone of what she and her sister went through. If anyone knew…

"Have you been listening?" Teresa looked over at her.

"To be honest?" Teresa nodded. "Nope." Madison smirked.

"I thought so." Thomas added in.

"Ugh! I was just talking about how your sister is doing. Aren't you the least bit concerned?" Teresa inquired.

"Nope," Madison kept smirking. "Besides, that girl can still kick ass without me." Thomas laughed.

"You can say that again. She beat up a couple of guys yesterday, slightly tipsily." Thomas remarked.

"See what I mean?" Teresa shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" Thomas queried. He felt as if she was treading on thin ice.

"Shoot." Madison replied.

"Why do they restrain you?"

"I'm a time bomb."

"Honestly though…" Teresa trailed off.

"Are you thinking that it's some sort of elaborate, fancy flashback that I tell in a really narrative tone?" Both nodded.

"You're not getting it." They looked dismayed.

"Plus, the fact that Miss Chancellor herself told me not to keep my mouth blabbing, makes me even more hesitant to tell you."

"Fine. Since the Box is coming up in a day or two, would you like to send something to your sister?" Teresa asked as she looked at the Glade from the eyes of a small creature they dubbed as beetle blades.

"I don't think so. She doesn't remember me, so what's the point?" Madison lied. The last time she sent a letter, she had the real Madison with her.

"Suit yourself." Teresa remarked.

Then, an alarm from Group A alerted the three.

"What's going on?" Madison asked.

"I don't know." Teresa panicked.

It was when she noticed Monroe on the screen sprinting to the Maze as the boys called her. The doors were wide open but most of them knew Monroe was new and didn't know about the Maze's map or the sectors.

Madison stayed frigid. With an impassive face, she stated,

"She's not going to die. Like I said, she knows what she's doing."

"You don't have to be so heartless sometimes. That's your sister!" Teresa raised her voice.

"You don't know anything about me or my sister!" Madison hissed.

Teresa realised her mistake.

"I shouldn't have intruded, sorry."

"It's fine. Maybe next time you'll learn not to get into other people's business because you think you can." Teresa looked a bit pissed off but she let her anger pass.

Thomas kept quiet during the whole ordeal, he kept observing Monroe on the screen, almost as if fixated by her every move.

As the argument was resolved, Veronica decided to barge in and fetch Madison.

"Miss James is requested by the Chancellor now. Please allow me to escort her." Thomas and Teresa looked at each other before nodding at Veronica.

* * *

As Veronica veered into a left, she made it in time for the elevator. There was no one else there, meaning Madison could do her plan after getting rid of Veronica first.

That was when Madison began acting out.

"Ow! My restraints hurt!" She complained.

"We mustn't remove your restraints, Miss James. The Chancellor will have my head if I let you out of my sight."

"Can't you please just loosen it a bit for a moment? My chest feels like it was beaten up." Madison whined. The reflection of the elevator's metal interior gave Madison a clear view that her plan was doing great. Veronica sighed. They still had 7 floors to get to. Just enough time to knock down Veronica and get out of her hold.

As Veronica loosened the restraints, Madison sprang into action. Veronica was momentarily shocked but regained her wits. Madison began to attack Veronica who quickly defended herself. As a last resort, Madison quickly retorted by jabbing Veronica's throat with her elbow and then put her on a sleeper hold, which rendered her unconscious. Madison quickly carried Veronica's body after pressing a few elevator buttons to keep the elevator running without stopping. She positioned Veronica on the wheelchair they put Madison in. She buckled the restraints on Veronica, who was still unconscious.

The elevator dinged and Madison pushed Veronica to at least six alternating paths before jabbing the throat again to be safe. Retracing her steps, she got into the elevator before anyone could see her and went down to the basement to start getting her plans finished.

* * *

The Chancellor waited and waited. At least 30 minutes have passed and yet Madison and Veronica haven't made it to her office.

Just as she was about to call in a search party, Veronica got inside her office having the wheelchair tying her down.

"Goodness! What has Madison done to you!?" Ava looked at Veronica in utter worry.

"She beat me up then tied me in here." Veronica muttered bitterly.

"I'll call in a doctor and see if you're well." Ava added.

* * *

The basement was a huge storage area filled with innovations from the past. It was what could be salvaged, at least. Madison took a look at one thing only. It took her whole attention.

In the right side was a doll. It seemed to stare right back at her.

It spoke.

"Wanna play?" It had a distorted voice. It was a talking doll.

Madison couldn't help but feel a little tense. And then, she saw something even better. A dagger that matched the real Madison's. The problem is, how was she going to go through all of these things to find something to send to the real Maddie? Then she spotted it.

* * *

**AN: Reviews make me motivated to write more!**

_**softball007: **You're correct. I'll notify everyone who's who in the next chapter and the following ones as well. This is in Monroe's POV. Thank you, by the way!_

_**FangirlAllTheWay: **Thank you! By the time you're reading this, then you've finished reading my chapter! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own anything except my OCs. I don't own the song. Lurk belongs to The NBHD.**

* * *

_Madison (as Monroe), the Glade._

* * *

Impulsive. It got to her, somehow. It tugged her insides. Urging her to do something daredevil-ish. And she followed it. She didn't know why but she did.

She had overheard from earlier that it would only take at least three hours more before those massive walls closed.

It surprised everyone when she ran towards the walls, even after being told not to. The gut feeling was way too strong to avoid.

"What the shuck!? Get the greenie!" Alby ordered, Newt limping right behind him.

Everyone stood still for too long, making Monroe disappear in the maze walls, not to be followed, not now.

* * *

Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right._ Several turns more._ She assured herself. She wasn't familiar with this place. Why did she know where to go? Did she get herself lost? _No._ She remembered her path. She wasn't dumb to lose her way. She looked around. No crumbs. _Where were the crumbs?_

As she tried to rack her brain to recall the path she took, she bumped into Minho.

"Greenie?" He looked like he could've never put the pieces together.

"What the klunk are you doing here?" Minho panted.

"Dunno. My mind's crazy." Monroe lied smoothly.

"You know the rules, right─"

"Do you honestly think I care?" Monroe interrupted. Minho's temper flared.

"I understand that you're confused and all, greenie, but you have to comply."

"I don't care." Monroe snapped.

"Then don't go back." Minho began to jog away.

"Why am I so damn impulsive?" Monroe whispered to herself.

"Wait!" She yelled. _Damn impulsivity._

"What?" Minho turned to her irritably.

"I want to face them. And I lost my crumbs to get back."

"Ladies first." He responded mockingly.

"HA! Hilarious. Really." Monroe deadpanned. Minho smirked.

* * *

Getting back to the gates was fairly simple now. Minho was there as her map anyway. She began humming as they jogged slowly to where they needed to be at.

Then began singing the lyrics under her breath.

"I want what I ask for, I get what I want."

"I'm thinking we should ride,

To a place that we don't know

To a place where no one's seen us before

I'm thinking, you and I

Better just go with the flow

Last thing that we should do is go slow."

"What's that you're saying, Monnie?" He teased.

"I…" She stammered. _Would you really act like this, right now? _

"Cat got your tongue?" He continued to tease her. And she wanted to tackle him to the ground so he'd stop. _Do you care that much?_

* * *

He heard her sing those words. It wasn't the typical melodic thing. It was raw. Like honesty. She wasn't trying to be in tune too much. Just enough so she'd sound like she was chanting. For some reason, he liked it.

She didn't say a word when they got back and he didn't push. Which was out of character for him, at least.

Alby went all sorts of ballistic on Monroe. And she kept rolling her eyes at every sentence he said. It was chaotic. The Gladers were yelling amongst themselves. The Keepers were arguing and Newt was trying to calm them down. And yet, Monroe stood there, calmly. Like nothing even mattered.

* * *

"Go to the Slammer. Now. Before I banish you." Alby hissed. That finalised everything.

"Isn't she supposed to be banished?" One guy yelled. She didn't know his name. Not that she cared anyway.

"Cut her some slack, shank! She just got out from the shuckin' box yesterday. She still might be loopy." One other argued.

It was blurry to her, the noise.

All she could remember was the singing. Why did she burst out into song? That was total princess move. She wasn't a doll. Or was she?

Someone took her arms and put them right behind her back. She didn't protest. She didn't try. Not even a little bit.

Then the person shoved her inside the prison that was the Slammer. It didn't look like one. It was paradise to the ones she'd seen in her imaginations.

"I'll give you a good day for you to realise the mistake you've done." Alby instructed.

"I don't need it. I'm not guilty." Monroe replied sharply.

"You broke our order. Without order comes chaos. That was what the Glade was like before everything else came into place. You understand, shank?"

"Don't guilt-trip me, it's not going to work."

"It wasn't guilt-tripping. I am trying to let you understand that once everything unravels because of this, you'll be held accountable."

"Fine, I'll play nice." Monroe gritted her teeth. Alby's face was still marred with a frown, but he was convinced with the answer.

But was she?

* * *

By the next day, she was freed. By Newt. Alby was still pissed at her to even open the key for her freedom. Not that being out of the Slammer was a lot of freedom, but still, it was something. It was a lot better than cramped into one small space for a minor fault. Or maybe major. She didn't know boys were dramatic.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"What was that?" She could practically hear Newt enjoying this. He knew by now that she wasn't that overly appreciative person.

"Thanks. Are you deaf?" She faced him.

"No." Newt laughed.

"Well, remember this, because it might be the last time I'll thank you."

"Sure thing, greenie." He smirked.

"Now get me to Frypan. I need the meat."

"Allow me, then." He gave a mock bow to which Monroe responded with a head shake.

She was here for only three days. They said the alarms go off every week for supplies and every month, they'd get a new member.

Right after eating, Newt instructed her to follow him.

Doing that, he handed her a dagger.

"Go on. Put ya name on there." She said nothing. But did what he said.

Written in a neat scrawl was the name _Monroe._

And it didn't belong there.

* * *

The alarm went off. During her three day stay. Now they'd have more reason to distrust her. She didn't need that.

There was a package. Neatly wrapped, with the name 'Monroe' on it. Gally got it for her. She sat on the grass, and opened the box. Inside was a device.

It was a voice recorder. As far as she could tell.

Pressing the 'Play' button, she couldn't believe what she heard.

Her own voice. _Or was it?_

And it said the words she never thought of saying before.

* * *

**AN: Hope this made up for a week without updating. I had a lot on my plate last week. Hope you understand. **

**Replies:**

_**FairyTailShipper12: **Awww! Thank you! I'm sorry this had to wait but I only had time to write for my other story._

_**May a Chance: **There's another one. :)_

_**softball007:** Well, I think I'm going to start building up the OC/Minho vibes. Tell me what you think! :)_

_**StarRunner1: **Thank you. But as we all know, even these types of characters have a weakness. We'll get to that at one point in the story._

_**sleepinglionzz32: **Thank you. A bit of correction on that though. I write in three POVs, the chapter you reviewed on wasn't a flashback chapter but a parallel sort of chapter. It happens in present time, but in WICKED's headquarters. Hope that cleared it up! :) Flashbacks are written in a whole chapter with Italics._

_**green angel01:** Woohoo! A horror fanatic! Like me!_

**I'd like to thank everyone on the 2,700+ views! This makes me so happy to write and share my stories with you all! I wouldn't forget the follows and faves and reviews as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Possible two week hiatus after this update. Sorry for the sudden news. **

* * *

_6 years ago... (Madison and Monroe are themselves)_

* * *

_Madison knocked on his door._

_Isaac opened it, slightly disgruntled._

_"Whaddya want?" He sneered. Madison and he weren't on the best of terms._

_"Sometimes I still wonder how you can tell me and my sister apart in that state." Madison laughed._

_He looked at her expectantly, patiently, or maybe impatiently waiting for the real reason she was here._

_"She's been in her room for days. She won't get out. I usually slip her in some food but that's it. She doesn't want anyone to see her. She doesn't want to talk about it." Isaac looked concerned now. All signs of grumpiness gone._

_"Let me see her." He ordered._

_"Thank you." Madison sighed in relief._

_"I'm not doing this for you." He snapped._

_"I know that. But please, for the sake of my sister, can we get along just for today?"_

_"Fine." He muttered. Madison smiled._

_"Thank you." She replied in gratitude. She rarely did that._

_Arriving to their apartment-like home, Madison sauntered in, seeing Cissa typing as fast as she could on her laptop._

_"Don't ask." Cissa jumped into it way before Madison could ask._

_"Mom and Dad?" Madison inquired._

_"Working." Madison nodded._

_"C'mon. Let's get her talking." Madison ordered, leading Isaac into stairway and two turns before reaching Monroe's room. Madison could her faint sobbing and so did Isaac. What had happened during her session with Janson? Was it that bad that it caused her to not talk for days on end?_

_"Monnie, open the door. Someone's here to see you." Madison knocked. Isaac waited for a reply, not saying anything at all._

_"Who?" Monroe paused. "Wait, no, leave me alone!" She cried._

_"Monroe, you know you can't keep staying there." Madison gently remarked._

_"Get the eff out, Madison!" Monroe replied venomously._

_"Don't start, Monroe James!" Madison retorted, just as pissed off._

_"God, will you just shut up!?" Monroe opened the door to her room, she was a mess. Unkempt hair and dark circles along with the mess that was her room added up to it._

_When she realised that Isaac was there, she immediately stopped herself from yelling at Madison any further._

_"I'll leave you two alone." Madison seethed._

_"We'll talk later." Monroe softly assured._

_Madison huffed._

* * *

_"What happened?" Isaac asked as they were talking on the edge of the stairs._

_"I…" She couldn't get a word out. She was too conflicted to actually say something._

_"You can tell me." Isaac smiled gently._

_"I wish I could." Without another word, she crashed into him, sobbing into his shirt._

_He was taken aback. Monroe wasn't this sort of person. He knew she was the type who would never back down, did everything for the people she cared for._

_She was muttering in between sobs. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. They would do unimaginable things. To Madison. To Cissa. To her parents. To Isaac. She couldn't afford to let that happen._

_Isaac rubbed circles on her back, slightly uncomfortable seeing her in this state._

_As the last of her tears dripped, she sniffled. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand after Isaac's shoulder was soaked with tears._

_"Sorry it's full of snot now." She half-heartedly joked._

_"It's alright. You okay now?" She nodded, smiling despite having tear streaks._

_They stayed within each other's arms for a little bit more. Monroe was the first to withdraw._

_"Thank you."_

_Isaac looked at her, then smiled. She was okay again. At least for now._

* * *

_Madison stormed off. Pissed off at the world. Here she was trying to help her sister and Monroe, being the ungrateful little brat she was decided it was totally alright to do that to her sister._

_"Oomph!" She crashed into a boy, landing on her butt. Almost her age. She knew him. She saw him when they first got here._

_He didn't seem to recognise her at all._

_"Watch where you're going!" He sneered, standing up._

_Madison stood up._

_"Do you not know who I am?" Madison poked his chest. Looking right through his eyes. They were almond shaped, he was a bit tanner than most around. His hair was spiked and sticking out in odd angles._

_"Who cares?" He replied. "We're all just subjects to them anyway." Madison looked at him curiously, and sat down one of the benches._

_"See something you like?" He questioned._

_"You're like what, eleven? Your voice isn't even on the verge of breaking." She replied flatly. He was rendered speechless._

_"I'll show you," He stared right back at her._

_"Yeah?" Madison challenged him._

_"You bet." He smirked. She retorted with a mirror image of his own smirk._

_"Let's just see. Meet me here tomorrow, again." She stood up, about to leave when the boy stopped him._

_"Wait!" He called out. She turned to see him. "It's Minho by the way. What's yours?"_

_"You'll know when you can out-prank me tomorrow." She smiled._

_"Damn." He smiled to himself. If he didn't know any better, he might be having a crush already. And he didn't even know her name yet._

* * *

_Madison came back in a slightly better mood. She was a bit hungry so she wandered off to the kitchen to look for something to eat._

_Monroe was feeling the same._

_And Cissa, well Cissa, did what she usually did, entertain herself with her devices. She was quite good at codebreaking even at her age._

_"So, you left in a pissy mood." Monroe idly commented, before picking up an apple from the kitchen island fruit basket._

_"And you've been throwing temper tantrums earlier this week." Madison replied icily._

_Monroe didn't say anything._

_"Why did you tell him? Why not me?" Madison asked._

_"As the older─"_

_"For five effing minutes, Monroe. I tell you my secrets and you keep yours away from me. Why do you do that?"_

_"I could never be weak in front of you or Cissa. Ever."_

_"Well, you're being a coward for hiding your feelings."_

_Monroe looked at her twin sister._

_"Aren't you hypocritical, sis?" Monroe pointed out._

* * *

**AN: Flashback chapters needed a comeback. And today was the right chapter for something fluffy. I hope it wasn't too over the top.**

**Replies:**

_**softball007:** Thank you. And I definitely had that in mind when this story first started off as a plot bunny that wouldn't leave my head. I have a hard time deciding if Madison or Monroe would be the one talking. But I think the next chapter should explain that._

_**green angel01: **Well, you got it, in a way. :) Next chapter will definitely be that one._

_**DuckieBubbles: **Cute username! Sorry about almost murdering you. I hope you'll still be up for the next chapter, where the recording and who's saying it will be found out._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So, I promised that it would be explained as to who said it but, I'll leave it to you readers to decide that. Who do you think said it? **

**Also, I don't own anything, and the two week hiatus is not happening.**

* * *

_I'm sorry, please don't hurt me._

* * *

Madison (as Monroe), the Glade.

* * *

Monroe dropped the recorder in shock. That wasn't her. It wasn't her. She refused to believe that she was weak. The Gladers glanced at the broken recorder on the grassy ground then looked at the girl. She was still shell-shocked.

"I…" She stammered. Now everyone would know she was weak, a coward. Everything she didn't want to be.

"Guess greenie's not too cut out to be here, after all." One boy from the back jeered. Monroe felt like a mute. Then, she spotted something else. A small, shiny, black box with a gold monogram M took her attention. She gingerly picked it up. Alby decided it was time for everyone to quit the commotion and get back to work, so Monroe was left alone. Newt and Alby, surprisingly stayed, observing her.

Opening the black box, she saw a doll. Pristine and completely fragile porcelain. It had the palest skin and the darkest eyes, like pits of tar. It had pin-straight hair, platinum blonde in shade. And Monroe couldn't help but notice the dress. A lacy white dresses with utmost detail. The shoes perched on her feet red like blood. She looked so peaceful in the box.

Before she could close the lid, she saw loopy lettering inside of it.

Written there were the words: _Then you'll be just like me. Beautifully dead._

That was when she noticed, the black box was the coffin and the doll was the real Monroe, dead.

Monroe shook, her breath was shaky, her eyes widened like saucers. Sobs threatened to escape herself but she held it together. Squeezing the black box so tightly in her hand, it began to lose its shape. Then at one point, the porcelain began to crack, she could hear it. It got through the thin box, grazing her fingers. It cracked. And to her, it was a satisfying crack.

Running to the Maze and seeing the bugs called beetle blades, she threw the doll and the box as far as she could, and yet, she could hear the porcelain breaking more.

Then with her eyes looking right through the beetle blade's own, she whispered, "You can never break me." Grabbing the contraption, she felt it squirm in her hand. She twisted the beetle blade like she would wrung a wet rag. For the finishing detail, she threw it on the ground then stepped on it with all the pent up anger welling inside her. Bits of metal crunched beneath her feet and she smugly smirked.

She herself would ever admit she was weak. Ever.

* * *

Finishing up his rounds for the day, Minho exited through the North Gate. He was at least a half-hour early for the closing of the maze walls.

He spotted Monroe smashing something metallic under her boot.

"Hey, greenie, what'cha up to?" He called out.

"It spied on me so I smashed it." Slipping on a mask of nonchalance, she replied flatly.

"What did you throw away?" He noticed that too, as he turned left to get to one of the Glade's entrances.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Dunno, why'd you think I'd ask?" He mocked, she stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed at her antics.

"You little sassbutt," She laughed.

He laughed.

"I've got a nice behind, don't I, she-bean?" He joked, posing with his butt emphasised.

"Psh." She retorted.

"C'mon, just admit it, shank," Monroe laughed.

"That's hilarious, sassypants." She deadpanned, her face morphing into that of a mock-frown.

* * *

Both Newt and Alby stayed, observing Monroe like hawks. When she dropped the recorder, Alby was outraged, there might've had other information. And now, it was wasted. All because the girl couldn't help but be impulsive.

Then there was that doll.

Newt stopped himself from asking what was in the note. Alby was surprisingly quiet. Monroe had run to the maze walls, but not getting into it. Newt and Alby didn't follow, nor did they call anyone's attention to keep her away from the place.

"She's a tough one." Alby commented as he looked at her from afar.

"Whyddya think they'd send her in? She's different." Newt replied, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"I don't know, Newt. Let's just hope we don't go back to the dark days." Alby retorted, worried a bit.

"Klunk, Alby!" Alby looked at Newt in curiosity.

"What, shank?"

"She's… what the shuck is she doing?" Newt rambled, eyes panicked and growing wider by the second. Alby looked at Monroe again, seeing her wring a beetle blade with her bare hands, and then stepping on it.

"Shucking hell…" Alby trailed off.

"You were right, Alby, she's tough." Newt agreed. He was struck. Rarely did anyone catch a beetle blade much less destroy it.

"We need more of her here."

No, Newt didn't need more of her. Not when she─ no, that would be kept under lock and key. He didn't need to discuss such matters right now.

* * *

Dinner was boisterous. And of course, it had the element of chaos, Monroe's favourite word. Not really, but it's something she found so fitting to describe this whole mess everyone got themselves into.

To her, dinner or supper, whatever it was, was a short affair and she ended up in the tower, gazing in the night sky.

Without her knowledge, Newt was actually following her.

It was only when she turned to him on the top of the tower when she noticed him.

"I wanted to talk to ya in private." He remarked, one of his feet limping toward her.

She nodded.

"What do you wanna talk about?" She questioned.

"It's really buggin' strange, ya know," He began, a little confused about where to start.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Ya sure ya don't bloody remember?" He looked at her suspiciously, eyes narrowed at the girl.

"No. Do you think I'd lie?" She tried to get off the guilt. No, she would not be guilty of a private letter. It was only for her, not anyone else.

"Ya had a buggin' sister, ya know?" _Of course I do._ Monroe thought.

"I didn't know." She pretended to play along.

"But I remember ya most." Monroe's head pounded. What was he trying to say?

"Do you know why?" She had to ease out of him the answer.

"Because…" He trailed off. "Ya were my friend and I remembered bloody loving ya."

* * *

**AN: Is it true or not?**

_Replies: _

_**softball007:** I've said this so many times, but I still can't thank you enough. Although this isn't a flashback chapter, I hope you liked it just as much._

_**DuckieBubbles:** Well here it is! Plus, more Maddie and Minho interaction! :)_

_**FairyTailShipper12:** #icanteven I hope you like this chapter. :)_

* * *

_**AN: So I've been getting a little feedback, as much as I love and appreciate each one, I'll let all of you know that it's completely fine with me that you say what you honestly feel about this story. To all my 25 followers, this may sound needy and whatnot, but I really want to know what you think. Feel free to say whatever it is you want to say about this story, I want to hear from all of you. **_

_**Thanks for the 3,500+ views we've gotten, I want to share this success with you! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry, I haven't been the most active updater these past weeks. The school has just ended a week ago and due to the hell that I've went through the past weeks prior, I've decided to rest myself for a while. I've read some books, watched some movies, and only started writing a few days back. I'm really sorry that I've held up for so long. Hope you understand. BTW, now that the school year is over, I can update more frequently. Happy reading! (::)**

* * *

_"…and I remembered loving ya."_

* * *

Monroe (as Madison), WICKED Headquarters.

* * *

Eyes fixated on the screen, she had to keep herself composed. _Why did they have to switch?_ Now, even Isaac couldn't tell them apart.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Teresa looked at Madison in concern.

"N-nothing." She stammered a bit. She couldn't do this. _Not now._

Not when the person she loved thought she was her twin.

She could barely register her feet moving on its own and her hands fumbling for the door knob. They let her out of the restraints today, her acting stunt made the Chancellor change her mind about it.

"Where are you going?" Thomas inquired, his eyebrow raised a bit.

"Out." Madison replied, not missing a beat.

"Our session isn't over yet!" Teresa protested.

"I just… never mind." Madison wanted to explain but she knew those two would be tattletales when it came to the Chancellor demanding them of answers.

Running as fast as she could, she went back to their apartment home. Cissa was perched on the couch with her eyes concentrated on the laptop screen.

"I thought you'd be out with Tommy and Teresa?" Cissa looked at her sister, who was on the verge of breaking.

"I left." It had been a long time when Madison took a proper look at her sister. Cissa was now thirteen, and had their father's genes dominating her appearance. Freckles dotted her tan face, and her thick lashes surrounded her green, green eyes. No one would ever think they were siblings at all.

"Right." Cissa didn't press and clicked her tongue. She continued working on whatever it was she was doing on the laptop.

"You know, I've never seen that laptop turned off." Madison idly commented as she grabbed a yogurt cup from the refrigerator and a spoon from the kitchen island. The living room was relatively close to the kitchen, so even when someone spoke in the kitchen, you'd hear it through the living room.

"You always get here when I'm working." Cissa got up from the couch and grabbed herself a bag of chips.

"No way, where did you get that?" Madison drooled at the sight of chips.

"I have my ways." Cissa smugly smiled.

"You sneaky, sneaky, girl." Madison mock-glared at her younger sister.

"No chips for you then." Cissa stuck out her tongue at Madison and opening the bag of chips, she was greeted the smell of grease.

Grabbing a handful, Cissa stuffed them in her mouth, biting and munching.

"I want those chips!" Madison put down her yogurt cup and chased Cissa, who carried the bag of chips.

"Okay. In one condition." Cissa retorted in a bossy voice.

"What is it?" Madison questioned.

"I want you to embarrass yourself in front of Thomas and Teresa." Madison couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister was just as sneaky as she was.

"No. I'm so not doing that."

"Okay then, suffer from chip deprivation." Cissa smirked.

"Then I'll them to confiscate your laptop." Madison replied. Cissa looked horrified, her eyes almost bulging out of her sockets.

"Fine! But you get your bowl. I don't want Monroe germs on me." Cissa knew about the Switch. And since they were alone, Madison let that slip.

"Puh-lease, sis. I'm as clean as a bandit." Madison grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Exactly why I don't fancy you touching my bowl." Cissa munched more chips.

"Hurry, sissy. Or I'll consume all of this." Cissa threatened.

"Just pour some on my hand." Madison exasperatedly stated.

"You're no fun." Cissa pouted, but she gave some to Madison.

Madison ate it within twenty seconds. Well, at least she was feeling a bit better.

* * *

"It's time for your session." Veronica came up their doorstep later on, with a few back-ups behind her. Madison paid no mind, though. The session will be over before she knew it.

The blonde came up to the doorstep. Cissa had resumed working and was furiously typing on her keyboard.

Veronica put on Madison's restraints, tightening the buckles, making sure Madison couldn't move anything but her feet.

Then, Veronica injected Madison with a sleeping serum.

Madison could barely feel the sting before drifting off. And she could faintly hear Veronica mocking her._ The bitter witch._

* * *

Waking up, Madison saw herself in a bed, her arms and legs strapped to it. She hoped this session would be over.

"Session 142. Begin." The man had announced.

Madison's mind went into a flurry. Memories upon memories came into mind. Some replayed, the most memorable ones drifted in voices. Then it stopped.

She stood up on a desolate land. No signs of life could be heard. Her session had truly begun.

Like all the others before it, it was only her. And she had to be extremely careful not to reveal anything. She even went as far as killing the man's wife to not reveal her secret.

The Switch had to be flawless.

And if it weren't, death would be inevitable.

* * *

"What is going on? Why is she not aggressively responding?" An assistant had queried.

"I don't know." The man replied with uncertainty.

"I'm reporting this to the Chancellor." Another suggested.

"Do it. Now." The man had ordered.

Exiting the room, the other had immediately ran to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

Madison had to end the session. She knew she should've pushed it off her mind. But that confession. Those words. Those ran through her mind, driving her crazy. It went on for like hours when it was only mere minutes.

With a determined resolve, she stopped thinking. She pushed all thoughts aside. But that was hard to do when memories kept swimming through her head. Then, she just did it.

Then, she came back to reality.

Gasping, she could feel sweat beads on her head, her hair clinging to her neck. They immediately came to her, commenting in hushed tones. They knew.

And they were going to tell the Chancellor.

* * *

They dragged Madison to the Chancellor's office, she said nothing, but hung her head. She was so pissed but so disappointed. The Switch was supposed to be flawless. Or at least had little flaw in it. But now, the session had revealed everything.

* * *

**AN: So that's it, you can expect more updates this week!**

**Replies:**

_**softball007: **Oh, he will, soon enough. *evil grin*_

_**StarRunner1: **Unfortunately, he admitted it to the wrong twin. Thank you! I really appreciate that comment. I'm glad you think this story stands out._

_**FairyTailShipper12: **Don't worry, the confusion will subside. I promise._

_**Whovain101: **Sorry about that. I really like my readers on the edge. Hope you like this chapter!_

**Suggestions, and other stuff can be said in a review. I really appreciate all the feedback. 4,500+ views and counting! Thank you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I felt like this was a mandatory chapter. Sorry not sorry! Reviews are appreciated and loved.**

* * *

_Madison (as Monroe), the Glade, early morning._

* * *

She woke up feeling disgruntled and annoyed. She stood up, feeling queasy. It was then that she stood up that she noticed a huge red stain on Minho's bed. Blood.

She was either bleeding to death or currently going through her cycle.

How do they expect her to survive in an environment like this, especially with this kind of monthly thing?

Thank goodness Minho was already out, or else, he would've mentioned something or commented anything. She quickly ripped off the sheets, flipping the mattress so the blood that seeped to it won't be seen from the other side.

She was screwed. If Monroe didn't bring her anything for this she'd be suffering for at least a week. And she could tell from her gut that she never liked having these monthly cycles even way back.

She needed to wash this. And wash it quickly. But first, she had to face Newt.

Things have been awkward between them right after he said those words.

It wasn't for her, but for Monroe, who was currently playing her part. Too bad she had to pretend to be the latter. Now, he's said it. The real Monroe is probably very angry right now.

Monroe checked her shorts for back leak, fully knowing it had some. She checked for a sweater in the box that came with her. Bingo. There was one black one. Inside, there was another note.

* * *

I know you'd use this frumpy sweater sooner or later. There's a pill bottle inside this box. It should take care of the _bloody hell_ you're going through.

xoxo,

M.

* * *

Monroe sighed. Her sister thought of everything. Thank goodness. She looked for a pill bottle and found one that said _"Menstrual Control"_. It had a motto of: _Tampons and pads are waste of time compared to the powers of this pill! So take one, you can hurry and never need to worry!_

_Instructions: Take one every twelve hours. The pill stops menstrual cycles as if you're on menopause._

She had some water from last night on Minho's nightstand so she drank the pill with the water.

She tied the frumpy sweater on her waist, effectively hiding the blood stain on her butt. Now, she had to wash the sheets, and her shorts as well.

Walking outside, her eyes scanned everywhere but the path ahead, which got her to bump into Newt. They stared at each other for a solid five seconds before he stopped to look at the bundle in her hands.

"I'll explain. Just take me to a place where I can wash this without being seen by too many." She raised the bundle. Newt raised his right brow but didn't say anything. Instead, he led her to a secluded area within the huge stream in the Glade. It had some useful stuff like detergent and soap.

Once she got settled, sitting on top of a rock by the stream, she dumped the sheet into the water, and poured some powder detergent on it. She quickly scrubbed it with her bare hands. They were probably red raw right now, but she needed to get the stain off. She scrubbed under the water so Newt wouldn't see.

"Why did you need to wash that?"

"It's dirty. It reeks." She told him half the truth. It was dirty and reeked of blood.

"About the other day," Newt hesitated.

"What about it?" Monroe asked, keeping her tone nonchalant at best.

"Just forget it." He requested. Now that heightened her curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because you obviously don't return my feelings." He replied.

Monroe felt a pang of guilt. This was not her. She was supposed to be Madison. But before she could stop herself, she spoke,

"I have no memories. But I know you'd be a friend to me. So let's keep it that way." She finished slowly. Once she was done with scrubbing the sheet, she hung it on one of the ropes meant for laundry.

Now, she needed to wash her shorts. And take a long, nice bath.

Newt kept quiet.

"I need to go get a bath. Thanks for the company!" Monroe yelled as she jogged to Minho's room to get some toiletries, clothes, and a towel.

* * *

Right after her bath, which to her surprise didn't involve any catcalls, she was prepared to eat her heart out. Then start the Running trials. Which was all that she anticipated for.

She made some excuse about having some headache earlier his morning and they seemed convinced enough.

She ate her breakfast, and proceeded to meet some Runners in the Mapping Room.

They showed her some stuff like the maps, and their secret equipment.

After that, she just bluntly asked.

"When do you make me run?"

"Listen, Minho doesn't want you running yet─" A Runner that went by the name of Frank spoke up.

"Right. So what do I need to do?"

"You have to run with him. It could take days before he does." Another Runner called Anthony replied.

"Any way that can lessen?" She queried.

"Depends. If Minho finds that you have what it takes, he'll reconsider." Monroe nodded. Then stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Frank called out.

"Why?"

"There's still a lot to learn." He added.

"What's to learn? I know what time the door opens and closes. I know there are Grievers that come out at night. I know about the maps. I know about the secret stashes of stuff. What else do you need me to learn?" She glared at Frank. Frank wasn't one to easily back down as he held a stern glare mirroring hers.

"The sectors, and the─"

"It's a big old maze. Like I give a damn about it. I need to run rounds so I know exactly what I'm going against. I can't learn simply by staying in the Mapping Room looking at the maps." Monroe snapped.

"Yeah? Why don't you prove it, slinthead?"

"Prove it? I already did. Did you forget?"

He was at loss for words.

"Make me a Runner and we can go our separate ways." Monroe smirked.

"You can't make a deal and expect me to accept it." Frank spat.

"I never gave you a choice." Monroe looked at him dead in the eye.

"I'm not afraid of you." Frank gritted his teeth.

"Then you obviously don't know what I'm capable of." She snarled, storming off.

* * *

**AN: She friendzoned Newt. She wasn't even the real girl. Isn't that confusing?**

**Replies:**

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Thanks for the song and the comment. And as for STS being opposite of TST, I never paid it any mind until you told me. Holy klunk! _

_**softball007: **If you're feeling bad for the real Monroe, I wonder how Newt feels right now!_

_**whovain101: **Crap, I thought the last chapter wasn't cliffhanger-ish! This chapter, however, I made into a cliffhanger. Hope you like it nonetheless! _

**4,900+ and counting! Thanks for all the support**!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I have a little flashback/backstory for the "Girl Who Grew Up Too Fast". Hope you like it! (::)**

* * *

Cissa knew it had to stop. WICKED was draining her sisters. She couldn't have that. At a tender age of seven, she had a mild understanding of the sessions they'd do with her sisters. Sometimes, she'd hear her parents talk about it in hushed tones. And they came into only one conclusion. Allow WICKED to study their girls' brains and stay healthy and safe at WICKED or go against authority and end up getting thrown to the Cranks.

Her parents did it for her.

That was when Cissa decided to return the favour. She needed to destroy the machine that they used in the sessions.

So, one day, when she was about to turn nine, she asked her parents for a laptop. It would have to suffice.

"Mom, Dad, can I have a laptop? I was hoping you'd give it to me during my ninth birthday. Please?" She pleaded. Unlike her twin sisters, she actually got what she wanted through begging.

Anne and David exchanged glances.

"Dear," Anne looked at Cissa. "I think you're too young for one. Just look at your sisters. They didn't ask for that."

"But mom, I'm not like them. I want one!" She cried.

"Listen, Narcissa, we will try looking for one. I know you've been hinting for it these few weeks." David assured, looking at his daughter.

"David," Anne looked concerned. "We've been discussing this. It's time we give her one." David replied.

"Fine." Sighed Anne.

* * *

By her ninth birthday, Cissa knew exactly which parcel to open. The bigger one. She had two gifts this year. One from Madison and Monroe, and one from her parents.

Turns out, the bigger one was Madison and Monroe's. It was just a big box, inside it was a smaller box. Which made Madison and Monroe laugh in unison as she rushed to the bigger one.

"Oh, Cissa, looks can be deceiving." Monroe spoke. Cissa glared at her, but her words had some sort of double meaning, to Cissa at least. Inside the box was a flash drive that could store a lot.

Finally, Cissa got into opening the other box, not minding the chatter of her parents or Madison and Monroe's laughter.

It was a thin, fifteen inch laptop, with a silver finish. Cissa didn't care about the colour or the appearance, she just needed it for her sisters. They can pretend to be happy around her but she could see. _She could._ They would come home miserable and when they'd see her, they'd break in identical smiles. And she always saw them before they'd see her. Cissa didn't get why they had to hide.

* * *

She was just a little one-year old when she met Isaac, Monroe's best friend. And dare she say it, someone Monroe liked very much.

She was about nine, when she met Minho. Who became Madison's pranking buddy. And still, Madison looked absolutely in denial when Cissa asked her if she liked Minho.

As a young girl, Cissa was observant. She was that kid who kept quiet just to hear other people talk. Monroe and Madison needed her help, even when they think they don't.

Cissa opened her laptop, and shut herself in her room right after thanking her parents and her twin sisters.

Now, Cissa needed to learn the art of hacking.

* * *

By the time she was turning thirteen, Madison had left to join the Maze Trials. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to hack into the system for the Swipe serum. If she had, it would've been possible for Madison to retain some of her memories if not all.

Still, it wasn't her fault. Cissa had to take of the Grievers. She tried hacking into the system to disable them for just enough time so they can escape safely. She failed.

Cissa also attempted to break into the records. If anything, she needed them if people from the maze ever questioned her.

She saved them all in the flash drive, making sure to double check if there were any files missing or to add.

Then, she hacked into the surveillance. She needed at least one of those bug-ish devices to work in her control without being too suspicious. It worked. WICKED thought those Grievers were more important than these cameras, they were very wrong. One, if people from other organisations managed to hack it, they could see what happened in the trials. They could be very capable of overthrowing WICKED. Two, those people could divert the cameras' attention, so they could ambush the trials.

Cissa felt her mouth drop. This could mean the end of the Trials. They could finally start the next phase, find the cure and live. But she didn't know anyone from the outside world.

Having her own view of the Glade, as she heard the people in it call it, it was fair enough. She also had the views of the camera by the Chancellor's office, the Session Room, and the isolation Room. Those were the only ones she needed.

Now, she needed to finish her work on the machine. And of course, the Swipe software. It had been formulated very differently. So if she could modify it, Monroe can still remember some things if she got in the Maze.

* * *

It was at least more than a week since Madison left. She had to be isolated the week before they even sent her in. Monroe was miserable. Cissa couldn't do anything about it. She didn't share the bond of her sisters.

Cissa heard the news. They knew of the Switch. They knew that Monroe was Madison and Madison was Monroe. If Cissa got into hacking the machine, she could change the information and deceive the Chancellor.

She quickly got into work. She had about a minute. It had been months since she first broke into the system, and their defenders always managed to throw her out. Now, they were all in line as they walked back into the Session Room.

Once she typed in the needed codes, she remembered all of them by now, months and months of working on this drilled the information on her brain.

* * *

_Madison James_

_Session Number: 142_

_Session Date: 11/11/2070_

_Status: Uncharacteristic response_

_Stimuli: Highly triggering_

_Purpose: To see if fit for the Maze Trials._

_Conclusion: Not yet ready until further sessions, with varying intensities._

* * *

Cissa quickly typed in the changes.

* * *

_Madison James_

_Session Number: 142 _

_Session Date: 11/11/2070_

_Status: Highly responsive; Very reactive to stimuli_

_Stimuli: Highly triggering_

_Purpose: To see if fit for the Maze Trials._

_Conclusion: Not yet ready until further sessions, with varying intensities._

* * *

She could see them come closer to Session Room. She pressed Enter, shutting down the system to restart it with the new information. She sighed in relief. They would never believe the Madison they had with them was Monroe now.

* * *

**AN: I'm not really tech-savvy, but I know a thing or two about technology. The year listed on the sessions were made up because TVs are still a staple to a household by then, right? (::)**

**Replies: **

_**softball007: **I know right, Madison didn't have the right to do it but it was essential. Thanks, by the way._

_**Whovain101:** Thank you. Is this still a cliffhanger ending?_

**I'd like to thank the 5,400+ views. And all of the other good stuff, thanks for all the support.**

**Suggestions, ideas, criticisms, and corrections are welcomed. Thanks a lot! (::)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello, I'm back! And I actually put off updating this for so long, but here it is! Review and tell me what you think! (::)**

**I donut own anything, except my OCs and plot alterations.**

* * *

**_Madison (as Monroe), the Glade_**

* * *

_Right after the bloody hell week…_

* * *

Monroe decided it was high time she convinced Minho to make her a Runner. If she could manage to navigate around the maze like nobody's business, the real Monroe could help her find the way out without too much effort.

She woke up as early as dawn. She took a bath, got dressed and ate her breakfast. Now, she needed to wait for Minho to wake up. Currently, the only ones awake were Frypan and a handful of cooks, who were busy cooking for all of them. Monroe decided to just help them out, after all, she had nothing better to do.

"You're still skinny, shank." Frypan commented as he tossed bacon from the pan.

"I can see that. I seriously need some meat on me. It's tiring how people still think I'm a paper doll."

"Give 'em a paper cut, then." Frypan laughed. It was true. A paper cut was unexpected, like she was.

"I can try." She smirked as she distributed the bacon to different plates.

* * *

"Good morning." She smiled at Minho, as sweetly as she could, serving him his breakfast.

"What's got you so cheery?" He accepted his plate.

"Maybe because I can?" She retorted as she handed Newt his plate.

"Ey, maybe you should just serve us our food. I really like the view from here! It's so shucking pretty." A Slicer called from behind.

"Sure, I'll give you menu of three choices. A fork in the eye, a slap in the face, or my personal favourite, a kick in the nuts." She turned to him, keeping her scarily cheerful expression. The Slicer paled and didn't say anything.

"Are you done eating?" Newt asked.

"Yeah. I've been up since dawn. Much better than waking up when the sun is glaring at you."

"This bag's for ya!" Gally tossed her a black bag with a gold handwriting of her name. Fancy. She sat down beside Newt and opened the bag. Opening it, it had more clothes. And presumably a letter.

"Someone must love you a lot if they're going to keep sending you things." Minho commented as she looked inside.

"Things don't define love." She retorted as she exited the mess hall to her room.

After locking the door of the room, she looked for a note.

* * *

**_Maddie,_**

**_Monroe is not feeling really well so I was the one who sent this. They know of your switching so trouble is coming for you. Keep safe, I'll help you in any way I can._**

**_x Cissa._**

* * *

_Who was Cissa?_ Monroe thought to herself. Despite thinking long and hard, she didn't remember anyone named Cissa. Heck, she never even remembered Monroe from the start. The latter spoon-fed her the information.

She pushed the bag down inside the box from her arrival. Another two weeks and she'd be replaced with a new greenie. Phew.

"So a little Runner told me you've been threatening him." Minho voiced out from the door. She opened it, and as she did, he leaned closer to her.

"Isn't he a tattletale?" She smirked, knowing he thought she'd cower.

"Now, now, that is a violation to rule number two." He mocked.

"And if I violate a rule, I get punished?"

"Yes, Monnie. You do." He smirked right back.

"What makes you think I'll let myself be punished? If he just made me a Runner, none of this threatening business would've happened." She walked away from him, sitting on the cot that was his bed.

"You see I'm the only one who can make anyone a Runner."

"Then make me."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." She gritted her teeth.

"And those reasons are?" Minho leaned against the doorframe of his room's door.

"I want to get out. I'm not going to stay in this prison forever."

"Alright. Good enough reason. But do you think you can keep up?"

"Who said I couldn't?"

"Let's just see, Monnie. By seven tomorrow, you meet me up the North Gate. Let's see what you got."

"Deal."

* * *

_7 AM. The Glade._

* * *

"You're late." Monroe looked at Minho in disdain.

"Beauty takes time." He joked, pointing to his hair.

"Ha! Puh-lease," Monroe replied.

"Let's go then." Minho jogged towards the Maze, Monroe following closely.

* * *

By afternoon, Monroe showed no signs of being worn out. Minho knew she was trying hard. But he didn't know why exactly, aside from the fact she wanted to escape the Maze. Everyone did want to escape but not all of them volunteered for it.

And seeing someone so determined to be a Runner made Minho think twice. Should he make her a Runner? Why not? He thought all of these things, wondering to himself why he even needed to think about it. She has all the qualities of a Runner, why restrain her? Did that mean he cared for her already?

"Minho, have you been listening?" Monroe demanded.

"Huh? What?" He mentally scolded himself for being so unfocused.

"Just as I suspected. Are you daydreaming?" She laughed.

"Why, are you curious about the person I'm daydreaming of?" He retorted.

"Please, keep your fantasies to yourself," She replied. "Besides, I have more important stuff to get to, like getting out of here, unlike some people." She mockingly sneered.

Minho childishly huffed, playing along.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" He drawled as they looked for their way back.

"Nah." She shook her head in disapproval.

"Not even one bit?" She shook her head once more. "Like I'd want to hear your fantasies. Just thinking about it irks me."

"Yeah? Who do you think is in it?" He looked over at her, noticing her features. She had fine blonde hair down to the top of her shoulders. She had stormy grey eyes, if it hit the light it'd look like liquid silver. Her skin was fair despite the heat in the Glade. For him, she looked beautiful.

"What're you looking at?"

"Just enjoying the view." He teased, getting the impulse to do something.

"Are you─" He cut her off as he placed his lips on hers. A peck. On her lips. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. He immediately stepped back, waiting for the anger speech.

At an instant, just like his impulsive moment, a name came to his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

_Madison._

* * *

**AN: What the actual─? Did I just do that? Review me your reactions! (::)**

**Replies:**

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Thank you. I always imagined Cissa as the girl who was forced to become who she is now. More backstory bits should be coming up._

_**amycahill57: **I wrote this story without having a face claim, after your review, I've always saw them take after Elle Fanning. I don't know who Bria Kelly was but when I searched her, I just didn't think she would've fit the twins. But thank you for the suggestion, it made me realise that I needed a face claim for them._

_**Whovain101: **Thank you! :)_

_The views are now 5,900+ thanks for the views, guys!_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Very filler-ish chapter. Sorry for the delay, writer's block is attempting to attack me. Review and tell me what you think! (::)**

**BTW, I own only my OCs and plot modifications, nothing else.**

**Madison is Madison here, and so is Monroe.**

* * *

_He waited for her the next day._

_"You're late." He complained as she arrived._

_"Beauty takes time. Besides, you're here to lose." Madison sneered._

_"Let's just see, blondie." He huffed._

_She merely smirked._

_"You know what?" She thought as she sat on the bench._

_"What?" He echoed._

_"I think it would be better if we worked together instead."_

_"Together huh?" Minho wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_"Not like that! Besides, two heads are better than one, right?"_

_"I like your way of thinking, blondie. So, which sector should we prank first?"_

* * *

_He looked at her carefully. She had blonde hair until her chest and she had really vibrant grey eyes. She was pretty, he had to admit._

_"See something you like?" She smirked as she saw him staring, mirroring his words from yesterday._

_"Maybe." He decided to be forward, besides, what was wrong with being a little less shy?_

_She blushed, but she recovered quickly, stating that they have found the first office to prank._

_Then he realised, this was one of the twins who he met years ago. In this very building._

_"You're spacing out. C'mon, we got at least 5 other offices to prank, you know." She scolded._

_"You could've just told me your name, you know."_

_"Where's the fun in that?" She laughed as they walked inside the first office._

* * *

_Every day since then, they've met without fail. They backstabbed WICKED and ranted all they liked. But she never told him her name._

_"C'mon, blondie, tell me." He said one day as they walked around the halls, waiting for unsuspecting people to get pranked._

_"C'mon Minho, there's not gonna be any determination in that pretty little head of yours. I'm surprised that Isaac or Monroe didn't say a thing." She echoed._

_"Pretty?" He smirked. She nodded absentmindedly_

_"Besides, I want you to figure it out yourself." She smirked back, not noticing what she had said._

* * *

_He was about to get into the Trials, along with 20 others. Isaac was there, along with Monroe who was saying her goodbyes. But, where was her sister?_

_"Monnie, where is she?" Minho called out as she sat between him and Isaac, who decided that he would be called Newt from now on._

_"She'll be here. I don't know why she didn't even come together with me." Monroe assured._

_"This is it, Monroe, once the Swipe is administered, we'll forget you." Newt sighed._

_"That's why I'll give you something to remember." She replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the secluded area of the room._

_That was when Minho took notice. She arrived panting and her eyes were dazed._

_"Blondie, you okay?" He asked, worry filling his voice._

_"Yeah. I came to give this to you. It's not much, but please, read it when you get inside the Maze." She heavily took a breath and sat beside him._

_"Where's Monnie and Isaac?"_

_"He's Newt now. And I don't know where they are." He corrected. She nodded in understanding._

* * *

_Monroe appeared just then, slightly flushed and Madison suddenly understood why. Newt followed right after._

_"Minho," Madison whispered into his ear. It caught his attention, so he faced her. They were inches apart now. Madison used one of her hands to stand as a cover as she planted a peck on his lips._

_He looked mildly shocked as she backed away right after. "What was that for?" He asked. But she just hugged him. Tightly._

_"Aren't they a pair?" Newt interrupted._

_"Yeah, they sure are." Monroe laughed._

_"Thanks a lot, Monnie. If I didn't know any better, you've been face sucking Newt just minutes ago." Madison retorted as she released herself from the hug._

_Minho laughed._

_"It was a bloody peck!" Newt protested._

_"See even your boyfriend admitted it!" Minho smirked._

_"Ugh!" Monroe groaned._

_"Visitors, you may leave the isolation room. The Subjects are about to undergo the Swiping process. Thank you for your cooperation." A voice ordered._

_"Bye." Both girls echoed as the boys said it. They exited the room and it shut closed as they got outside._

* * *

_1 week ago…_

* * *

_"I'm going to be isolated starting tomorrow. Along with Isaac and about 18 others." Minho stated as the four ate their lunch in silence._

_"This is going to be a bloody frustrating week for me." Isaac complained as he stabbed some meat with his fork._

_"We're going to visit you though." Monroe replied as she took a bite._

_"Yeah. We'll make it as fun as possible." Madison assured._

* * *

_That night, the two girls sat on their shared bed and thought of what to give to Minho and Isaac as a farewell gift._

_"I don't think they'll need things. Just something to jog their memory." Madison sighed._

_"I've got it!" Monroe replied as she grabbed a pen and paper._

_"We write them a letter?" Madison asked._

_"Yes, dummy. Now get a pen and we can start."_

* * *

**_Dear Minho,_**

**_By the time you're reading this, you've forgotten about me. But remember that you used to call me Blondie. I know that you'll probably not get a memory once you're there but I hang onto the hope that you will._**

**_Also, I have something to confess._**

**_You are the best of the best friends I've ever had. Thank you for existing. And thank you for being my friend. I will miss pranking with you._**

**_P.S. I've always liked you. That way too._**

**_x Madison_**

* * *

**_Dear Isaac,_**

**_We've been friends for a very long time now and to have you not remember anything about me hurts. Just know that I'll be right here when you need me. Even if you don't remember, I will be here, and I'll still be your best friend._**

**_I will miss you lots. I was happy when mom took responsibility to look after you. Without her, we wouldn't have been as close as we are._**

**_x Monroe_**

**_P.S. Thank you for being my friend. I don't know anything about love so I won't say I do._**

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be crazy. Klunk's about to go down.**

**Replies:**

_**DuckieBubbles: **I just wrote what I thought and I was like "What?" right after reading it._

_**Newtie: **Thank you for reviewing!_

_Thanks for the 6,400+ views. And the reads. They inspire me a lot to keep writing. _

**Reviews do the same thing too! (::)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I won't possibly be updating for a week because I'll be going on a vacay, sorry about that! (::) Although I will try pre-writing some chapters and post them as soon as I get back home.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs and plot alterations, the rest belong to their respective owners.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Madison (As Monroe), the Glade, early morning.

* * *

The following week was tedious in the Glade. Early mornings meant running and that lasted until late afternoon. Monroe decided to keep the kiss a secret, so that she would hurt anyone's feelings. Mainly Newt, that is. And she didn't know how to resolve the issue without ultimately revealing her real identity, so being secretive had to make do.

The week went on, and on, surprisingly fast. And before she noticed, she was already here for a month. That meant, someone was about to come up.

Waking up that morning, marked her month. She decided to wake up earlier in the mornings so she could eat without the noise and help out in the kitchen, which Frypan added extra food for.

She definitely looked a bit healthier. She was a bit heavier from the food but it helped her running. When she used to be lighter, she was always exhausted easily.

Right after saving her portions, she took a shower and got back to the kitchens to eat her breakfast, and grab her packed lunch for the running session.

Slowly, the Glade came to life again, despite the atmosphere of boys, it was peaceful at least. After her stunts, she was finally taken a bit seriously. There may be some jokes here and there but a glare usually shut them up.

"I still don't know why you wake up so bloody early." Newt commented as she took her packed lunch, going to the spot where she and Minho will meet up for the running sessions.

"Free food." She said simply. Newt's eyes widened.

"You think I woke up early because I'm an early riser? There's a motive in my earliness and despite sacrificing my sleeping, food is a priority." She replied, laughing.

Newt laughed as well. "You're really cunning, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, I'll be off now." She walked out of the mess hall and went to the North Gate.

* * *

The alarm for the greenie had finally rung that morning.

"Damn, I was hoping for another girl." A boy complained.

"Yeah, we couldn't call dibs on the last one." Another replied.

"A fat lil' bugger, this one. Help me out will you?" Newt faced everyone. The boy was currently unconscious but Newt could smell klunk and pee. Poor boy.

"I smell klunk! Is the greenie alright?" Alby complained.

"He's asleep but he definitely klunked his pants." Newt wrinkled his nose at the scent.

"Right, we'll lower down the rope and you're gonna have to carry him out. You okay with that?"

"Good that." Newt replied as the rope descended. Gally also jumped down as the rope lowered so he could assist Newt.

They got out the boy and asked someone to look after him as the rest got out the supplies, wrinkling their noses at the stench.

Like the last time, there was another device on top of one of the crates.

Alby remembered how it operated so he pressed the triangular button.

"Dollhouse, dollhouse, dollhouse, dollhouse, I see things that nobody else sees." A girl sang. And it played over and over again.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't shucking know. Just get the supplies, shank."

* * *

By the time the duo made it back to the Glade, they knew of the greenie named Chuck. The others were already preparing the bonfire and by nightfall everyone was having a blast.

Monroe decided to give herself a treat and borrowed the guitar, everyone needed a little music to relax to, after all.

The owner was slightly hesitant but he gave it to her.

* * *

"Hey Newt, why is there only one girl?" Chuck asked as Newt took a swig from his bottle of Gally's brew.

"Dunno really. We got her a month ago, the greenie before you, actually."

"Oh," Chuck paused, thinking of a reply. "Do you think there's going to be another girl?"

"I don't know, Chuckie, I don't know." Newt retorted as he saw Monroe strumming the guitar.

The noise faded as the strumming got louder. Some stopped talking amongst themselves to listen to the music. It was mellow and gentle. So unlike of Monroe.

She began singing, her voice raspy, a contrast to the smooth sound of the guitar. She didn't seem too keen on being off-key though.

* * *

_Can we go back to the world we had?_

_With a love so sweet it makes me sad._

_Can we go back to the world we had?_

_It's the world we've been dreaming of._

_Can we go back to the world we had?_

_Cut like diamonds, we were made to last._

_Can we go back to the world we had?_

_It's the world we've been dreaming of._

_I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here._

_You saw me spinning from the corner of your eye,_

_You saw me spinning like it's 1965._

_You saw me spinning from the corner of your eye,_

_In the August light._

_I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here._

_Can we go back to the world we had?_

_With a love so sweet it makes me sad._

_Can we go back to the world we had?_

_It's the world we've been dreaming of._

_Can we go back to the world we had?_

_Cut like diamonds we were made to last._

_Can we go back to the world we had?_

_It's the world we've been dreaming of._

* * *

That struck a chord with Newt. Pun intended. He had a look of recognition.

This wasn't her.

She was different.

And he didn't realise it until now.

"Newt, you okay there?" Minho questioned.

"Yeah, just thinkin'." Newt replied.

* * *

"Monroe," Alby began. His suspicions were confirmed, the voice from the audio was definitely hers.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you something tomorrow."

"I have all the time now, does it have to wait?"

"No, but I received the same thing you did today." Monroe raised her eyebrow. "The recorder thing you mean?" Alby nodded at the mention of the device.

"What did it say and what does it have to do with me?"

"I don't care what it says, it just sounds the same as your shucking singing voice."

* * *

**AN: I got rid of the writer's block that tried to creep up on me with this. But I will need to adjust so I can write better chapters. Bear with me. Reviews encourage me! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: First Chapter.**

**AN: If you have any comments, feel free to review. I don't bite. ****Thanks to all the follows and faves, you're pushing me to write this.**

**Warning: A little violent scene in the middle. It's not too graphic but, you know, just in case. :)**

* * *

_Monroe (as Madison), WICKED Headquarters._

* * *

"We're going to need Monroe James to come with us for testing." A man and woman arrived at the doorstep of the James household.

"What do you mean Monroe? We only have Madison with us." Anne supplied.

"The files." The woman whispered grimly.

"Someone tampered the files." The man responded, looking at the woman, then turning to Anne.

"Give us the twin you have with you." The woman commanded.

"How would you know you needed to conduct the tests on this particular twin?" Anne retorted, anger flashing dangerously within her green eyes.

"We're positive that that girl is the one we've been testing as of late. Hand her over."

"She's not here. Find her elsewhere." Anne coldly replied.

"You're lying." The woman sneered.

"She's not. Madison left about an hour ago." Cissa walked to the doorway, her laptop shut and her eyes dreary.

The man swooped in and grabbed Cissa's neck, effectively choking her. Anne kicked his shin, sending him kneeling and releasing Cissa. The latter collapsed to the floor, trying to regain her breath. The other woman was too awestruck to move. Anne continued kicks to the man until he was bloodied and barely able to move.

"Anne James, you are hereby arrested for injuring a co-worker." A gruff voice declared. It belonged to a tall, buff man. He had a stubble and scars all over his face.

Anne turned to the direction of the voice.

"You're arresting me? In my defence, he tried to choke my daughter."

The man huffed. "You're still coming with me. You'll be explaining everything once we give you a hearing." Anne glared at him as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his belt. He opened them, slipping Anne's hands in each before closing them shut.

"Why are you arresting my mother?" Cissa gasped as the pain in her neck left a visible purplish bruise.

"I'll be taking her for questioning. If she is innocent as she claims, we will release her." The man replied, agitation clear in his tone.

Cissa had never felt so much anger in her life, save for the fact that Madison, the real one was taken from them, stripped of her memories and from her family.

"You let her go. You saw what the guy did to me." Cissa hissed as she showed him her bruised neck.

"She still needs questioning, kid. Whether you like it or not." He pushed Anne out of the doorway and into the hall. Cissa noticed the other woman from earlier had disappeared. She must've called him.

"And you're not questioning the other man?" Cissa seethed as she stepped out of their little apartment inside WICKED.

The man didn't reply but instead got a device that could communicate with another officer.

"Jackson, collect the injured nurse from Floor 9, east wing, door number 203." He ordered.

A faint 'Roger' indicated the message was received.

* * *

Madison was exhausted from running. The nurses were just around the corner, conversing with each other. Her mother had immediately told her to run. Cissa had alerted them of the surveillance near their home and those two nurses were close. Both Cissa and their mother knew they had switched. Even after weeks of the revelation, WICKED seemed keen to still have both girls in the maze.

Despite her panicked state, Madison was quick on her feet. It didn't matter that she didn't have anything to help her get out of WICKED. She had no money, spare clothes, basic necessities, or any thing that could've been considered a weapon.

She took a turn again. Her eyes not needing to look back, knowing it would only hurt and would slow her down. She had to leave Tommy and Teresa. The only people she actually considered her friends. Aside from the others who she'd last seen three years prior_. Alby. Newt. Minho. Minho,_ she thought. As she was distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice she was slowing down. She didn't notice the WICKED representatives tailing after her had gained speed and were closing in on her.

Madison ran, pushing all distractions away. But it was futile. They caught up with her, grabbing both her arms while the other one administered a sleeping serum. Even with all the fidgeting, squirming, and screaming, no one was there to help her. Not her parents, not her sisters. _No one._

She stopped crying for help. Her eyes closed as her eyelids closed. _They got to her._ Her last thought played into her mind before she finally slept.

* * *

Cissa was seated by her left side, tear streaks trailing down her cheeks. Her laptop wasn't with her and she looked like a wreck. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Stop crying, Cissa." She chided as she slowly sat up.

"They took Madison. They took mom. They'll take you. I'm sorry for crying." Cissa seethed sarcastically.

"We're all here for you, Narcy. You may not see us as often but we'll always be there. They can erase all my memories and I'd still treat you like a sister." Madison smiled sombrely.

"Sappy isn't you, you know that?" Cissa wiped her cheeks, making the tear streaks disappear.

Madison laughed. It wasn't a boisterous laugh, but rather a gentle laugh that she rarely did.

"Narcissa! Monroe! I'm so happy to see you girls." Anne looked tired but she had been released today after asking a pass from Ava.

"Mom! I thought you'd be locked up!" Cissa ran to her mother, embracing the older woman. Madison was in a hospital bed, bound by leather straps on her feet and arms.

"I asked a pass from your aunt. She saw the surveillance by our house." Anne explained, smiling. Her smile crinkled the corners of her eyes.

"Visitors are now prohibited to see the patient. Please exit the room." A robotic voice announced. Anne and Cissa stood up, hugging Madison and saying their goodbyes before leaving. Knowing that they've crossed the line today, crossing another meant trouble.

* * *

It was deathly quiet back in the apartment.

The carpet was stained red from the blood of the male nurse, who had disappeared.

Cissa could barely register her mother slamming the door as they entered.

She could barely register that the said woman sat down on the floor before flipping the coffee table. Angry tears slipped from her eyes as she tried to hold them in. She screamed and cried. Cissa could feel the pain her mother was in. Losing two children was enough. Having the third child taken was another stab in her heart.

Cissa heard some noise on the other side of the door. One of the voices sounded very much like her father's. Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened the door. With her father was a woman. Her uniform tightly wrapped around her body. She had dark hair and a pair of dark eyes as well.

"David, hun, who's this brat?" The woman cooed mockingly. Anger etched into Cissa's face.

"Get the whore out of here. She's not welcome." Cissa didn't stop herself. She slammed the door in front of her father's face. Tears flooded her vision. Madison left months ago. Monroe was about to leave. Her father was cheating on her mother. The overwhelming feeling of anguish flooded her system.

She screamed. The house was a mess. The table was flipped. The couch too. Magazines and books scattered all around the floor. The carpet had a bloodstain. Glass bits were on the floor. Her mother was in the middle of all this chaos.

Cissa couldn't do anything else but cry.

* * *

"Hello Monroe. Today will mark the start of your isolation week. It has been three weeks since we sent our latest subjects to their respective mazes." Ava Paige stood in front of her bed. Her expression blank but her eyes observant.

"I apologise for the way we are containing you, Monroe. It was absolutely necessary as we know you are the stealthier of the twins." Ava sincerely added. Madison said nothing against that.

"WICKED is good." Madison spoke up, knowing those words made her aunt happy.

"You're correct. Initially, I detested using Immunes to find the cure but I realised that they could be the only way to solve this epidemic. I'm sorry you have to go through this." Ava Paige smiled kindly. Something that was rather rare of her.

"Thank you, aunt Ava. For once you actually came in here to give an explanation. I'm doing this for my sister. No one deserves to live in a world like this."

"You're welcome, Monroe. Best of luck to you and your sister as you embark on the trials."

Madison feebly nodded.

"The Swipe will be administered during the last night of isolation week. From then, you will be injected a sleeping serum good for some hours before we send you out there."

Madison nodded again. Ava exited the fogged sliding doors. As soon as they closed, the click signalled that they were locked in place.

_Goodie, a week of being alone. What fun._

* * *

**AN: Any kind of feedback is appreciated! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I can't even explain myself. Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

_Madison (as Monroe), the Glade_

* * *

_Run, Madison, run._ The voice kept telling her after she woke up this morning. She couldn't shake it off. The voice kept screaming from within, to the point it was hurting her head.

She finished her breakfast, talking to no one, not even Minho. Then, she snapped. Running to the Maze's north door as fast as her legs could carry her. Minho saw her headed there and attempted to stop her but he failed. Newt and Alby tried too, and still failed.

Gally and his team tried to block her path but she ran through them before they could make a secure human block. The Gladers stopped doing their work to see the commotion.

She was forced to be quiet. She couldn't utter a word. As much as she wanted to yell and turn the other way, she couldn't. Her eyes widened in fear. She was trapped in her own body and she couldn't do anything about it.

A strong, prominent thought made her speak.

"Minho! They're controlling me! They want me out of here!" She yelled, tears filling her vision. They threatened to spill but she held them in, with the last bit of self-control she had. Then, she ran off, away from the Glade and its safety.

* * *

Minho stood still as he tried to process what Monroe just said. Questions raced through his mind, but one of them seemed to stubbornly wiggle at the back of his mind. _Why?_ Minho ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He hated not knowing. So, without another thought, he went after her.

"Monroe!" He was lying to himself. This wasn't Monroe. He knew of that. The day he kissed her.

Were the Creators trying to get rid of her? If so, what did she ever do wrong to deserve this kind of punishment?

He tried trailing after her but she ran faster and faster, almost as if giving him a sign not to follow. He, being a tad too stubborn for his own good decided to not follow and kept running after her. But as the chase progressed, he saw very little of her, only the blonde hair whooshing through. They wanted to wear her out. He thought. And he was helping them by running after her.

He stopped himself, to collect his thoughts and gather some strength before finishing his rounds for the day. As much as he cared for Monroe or Madison, whoever she was for them, he couldn't be the reason she'll be tired out of her mind as she tried running away from him.

* * *

Newt looked at Minho as the latter was deep in thought. Then, he just ran. That's it. He just ran. He said nothing. And Newt knew, he was going after Monroe. And technically, it wasn't against the rules.

"Gathering! Now!" Alby hollered the loudest he could. He needed answers and he needed them now.

As soon as all the Keepers were inside the Homestead, Alby paced as he collected his thoughts. The girl had run off. In his one month study of the girl, she wasn't so impulsive as to run like that. Although it was acceptable for her to run off to the Maze, seeing as she was a Runner, what she said made gears turn in his head.

If they were controlling her, could the Creators also control the rest of them?

He sighed, then speaking. "We don't shuckin' know what exactly Monroe did to have her mind controlled. But we have to be careful."

"Wait, mind-controlled? Are you sure?" Clint, Med-jack Keeper questioned.

"Yes I am, slinthead." Alby snapped. Newt said nothing as he observed the meeting.

"So, what do you think she did to get this from the Creators?" Gally queried.

"Don't know yet. But so far, you haven't noticed anything weird about her, right?" Alby answered.

"I think I know why they're doing this to her." Newt spoke suddenly. The Keepers all turned to him, waiting for his idea.

"It could be a diversion. For something much bigger." He explained vaguely.

"Why would they need a distraction? We already know that the Greenie didn't arrive today." Gally stood up from his seat.

"Will you sit down, Gally?" Alby shouted, leaving the Keeper grumbling but grudgingly following the command.

"Any ideas as to why she'd be the distraction?" Clint questioned.

"It could be the fact that she's the only girl. Having a boy controlled wouldn't give the much desired effect, right?" Newt paused to think a little before resuming. ''I mean, it'd get people talking but, now, we trust the boys, not so much when it comes to Monroe." The Keepers nodded.

"You're kinda right on that one, Newt. Monroe is definitely a little too shuckin' suspicious." A Keeper commented.

"But at least she didn't poison your food, shanks. You be thankful to her, she's been a big help in the kitchens." Frypan retorted, defending Monroe. The other Keepers had widened eyes. Alby was pointing to a space on top of the doorway of the Homestead.

A beetle blade was perched on it.

It was definitely listening to their meeting.

* * *

As Minho took one last turn, he heard her cry for help. He couldn't bring himself to save her. They're telling him not to.

_I'm sorry, Blondie. I can't save you._

He exited the maze in a light jog, having 15 more minutes than usual before the Doors came to a close.

He thought of where he got the little nickname. And he remembered. He got it from the note tucked in his pocket when he entered the Maze.

* * *

Monroe yelled as she stopped running. She took deep breaths. Her feet were wobbling from exhaustion. She was thirsty and hungry. Night had fallen. She had nothing to use as a weapon. The only thing she had was the serum she'd stolen from the Med-jack Hut weeks ago.

If the Grievers managed to get to her, she can still survive and live.

She walked around, to see if there was a nook anywhere to shelter herself for the night.

At least somewhere where a Griever couldn't reach her and pull her out.

The only noises were the constant whirring and howl of the Grievers. All she needed is to be quiet. She was now in control of her body, but she was shaking, just thinking of what they, the Creators, had in store for her now that she knew they could manipulate her.

Tears fell from her eyes. She was frustrated and she didn't know how to stop it. But, she didn't stop the tears.

"Maddie." A girl's voice called out. Monroe stopped crying, wiping her tears with the back of her grimy hand.

_Who was it?_

* * *

**AN: Promise, I'll have the next chapter up sooner than later! Sorry again.**

**Replies:**

_**Embers to Ashes:** So sorry for making you wait! But it's up now._

_**BDM9879:** Thanks!_

_**fiercetiger333:** Thank you! And I intend to do so!_

_**EnoraDixon:** I'm halfway through. You should get it by tomorrow or the following day._

_Thanks so much for the support and all, you guys are the best! :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I haven't been the best updater. _*cough* Procrastination *cough*_ Sorry. Disclaimer's on the first chapter.**

**BTW, the girls are now called by their respective names. Until I mention that they're switching, they're currently themselves.**

* * *

WICKED Headquarters, 11:45 PM

* * *

"They told me the Swipe will be administered to you later on. So I sneaked in and wanted to send you off with some things." Her voice rang throughout the room, she was seated beside a bed with a sleeping girl.

"Yeah. They will." A reply came from the supposed sleeping girl on the bed. Said girl sat up.

"Well, I picked out an outfit for you. I want your exit to be dramatic, which I wasn't able to do with Maddie." Guilt gnawed Cissa's stomach, she couldn't tell Monroe. _Not ever._

Monroe laughed, not noticing the worry in her sister's eyes.

"Where's mom or dad?" Cissa's eyes widened at the mention of the latter. She hasn't seen him since last week. She couldn't tell Monroe that their father was a cheating bastard or that their sister was currently in the maze or the fact that their home is in shambles.

"Mom said she'd come here later. Maybe now. Dad's busy with work." Cissa averted her eyes.

"You're hiding something." Monroe noticed Cissa's behaviour changing after the mention of their parents.

"Yeah. I'm scared that if I tell you, more trouble is on the way for you two." She replied.

"Or it'll be you in trouble. I won't do that to you." Monroe smiled, knowing it was best not to pry even if she was curious.

A knock interrupted their conversation. Opening the door, it showed their mother Anne and surprisingly, her father.

"We wanted to say goodbye before you left." Anne looked at her daughter sitting on the bed. Another one lost to the clutches of the person she was working for.

Cissa's face was blank once her father and mother sat on the couch opposite of hers.

A few seconds of awkwardness ensued. It was so quiet that one could hear the crickets.

The door opened, revealing a bunch of nurses and guards that were needed to assist Monroe to the Chamber where she'd be Swiped and be put into the lift.

"Any other requests?" A nurse questioned. Normally, the last day of isolation week meant asking for requests.

"Just one." Monroe replied, face void of any emotion.

"Name it." Another ordered.

"I want my family to see me off until the last of the Swiping process."

The nurse sighed, then spoke up. "You can take one family member." They assisted Monroe out of her bed and into a wheelchair.

"Narcissa." Cissa looked over to Monroe then to her mother, waiting for her approval. She didn't bother looking at her cheating father.

"Go. We'll be at the apartment," Her mother paused a while. "I'll prepare some breakfast." she continued.

* * *

The trip to the Swiping room was agonisingly slow. Cissa's eyes darted around, a sign of impatience. Monroe had drifted off and the nurses were talking amongst themselves.

Once they had all settled inside the room, they let Cissa sit on the only bench in the room. Monroe's clothes were perched on her lap, after Cissa had handed them to her.

They instructed her to shower first then they'd administer the Swipe. Monroe followed all instructions in a quick pace.

Once she was done dressing herself with the outfit that Cissa handed to her, she took a look in the mirror. She was pale and bony, the white dress stopped by her knees, and it was loose due to the fact that she hadn't been too focused on her health. _Not without Madison._ Perhaps being in the Maze can really help her, just like her sister. But a thought stuck in her head, it's not like she could remind herself that once she'd forgotten everything except her name.

The nurses had told Cissa to leave once they had put her in the lift but she insisted that she accompany her to the lift for her farewell.

* * *

"Miss Monroe James, the Swipe and Sleeping serum are now ready for you. Please follow Nurse Finnegan to the Administering Room." Monroe nodded, Cissa stood up from her seat to follow her sister.

They had injected her the Swipe followed by the Sleeping serum. Monroe visibly relaxed and fell asleep with the help of the serum. The nurses held a hushed conversation before one of them turned to Cissa.

"Right then, come with me, dearie." The maternal woman smiled assuredly.

Cissa followed her without another word.

Once they got to the lift, Cissa entered with Monroe. The crates were in a disarray, and she didn't want Monroe to be uncomfortable. She wasn't able to help out when Maddie was sent up due to the fact that it was only Monroe who took all responsibility. How she had been so caught up in her own world was a big question to her.

Tears began to flow from her eyes but she hastily wiped them with the back of her hand. She arranged the crates to form a makeshift bed, then laid a sheet over it. They placed Monroe on it.

"You have 5 minutes to say your goodbyes, girly. We're already a day late." One nurse chided.

She nodded and turned to the sleeping girl. They had gone to the other side of the room to give her some privacy.

"I want you to have this." She put a note on her sister's hand, closing it gently, tucking the note safely inside.

"Goodbye, Monroe James. You will be missed." Cissa sighed as fresh tears blurred her vision. Again, she wiped them hastily as she hugged her sister for the last time.

She exited the lift and left the room once one nurse called her out.

* * *

Running to the apartment, it was tense between her mother and father when she entered the house. She ignored that, however. Trudging up the stairs, she opened her room and immediately immersed herself into her latest work. A way to use Grievers as a communication device. But since she didn't have a lot of time to spare, she just went with something she already had available. Her beetle blade.

She tinkered a bit with its controls, then, finding a way to transmit a message to her other sister in the maze.

It finally came through.

"Maddie," She paused a bit, pondering on what she should say. With the help of the surveillance in the beetle blade she saw Maddie crouching, she was tired and hungry, it seemed. And her stay was going to be a lot longer.

"They put you there as a test for Monnie. I can't explain─" The signal wavered, someone was interrupting it. "If you...e-escape," Static. "Look for─!" Frustration was etched on Cissa's face now. "The… Ja-jamesssss," The static gradually got stronger, but Cissa got the last words. "Family." Then her laptop shut down.

She sighed, the message might've gotten through, but now, a question stuck through her head.

Who was trying to stop her communication? Surely it wasn't WICKED. WICKED didn't stop her when she first got a hold of the beetle blade or when she shut down the session computers.

Her thoughts turned into a jumbled mess. Until she had a little time to herself. She laid on the bed and the thought struck her.

_If not WICKED, then who?_

* * *

AN: Unexpected stuff again! Yay! BTW, reviews are loved and appreciated! tell me what you think, it doesn't matter if it's short or long, one word or a paragraph, I'd just like to know your opinions!

_**Embers to Ashes:** Sadly, your guess was wrong! But fear not, the identity of the voice is revealed here!_

_Love you all! _


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Just pelt me with rocks. Tomorrow is my first batch of exams for this school year. I'll try updating next week. Because I got over my writer's block today. **

**BTW, I used to think writer's block was a real sickness, like fever or something, well, I didn't bother researching for it, and I was still new to the world of fanfiction way back when. LOL.**

**Disclaimer's on the first chapter.**

* * *

"Bloody hell." Newt muttered as he took a look.

"What the shuck?" Minho exclaimed as he followed Newt.

"Just get the shank outta there." Alby ordered as he walked towards the Box himself.

"Alby, the shank's Monroe." Gally pointed out.

"I said get the shank outta there. We'll know what to do once she's awake." Alby hissed

Newt didn't hesitate to jump down and see Monroe's doppelganger. She was asleep, with her fingers clasped around themselves, resting on her chest. Her hair was short, spreading like a halo. She was breathing evenly, her chest rising and falling after every inhale and exhale.

He scooped her body from the makeshift crate bed and yelled for the rope.

"It's eerie how much she looks like Monroe." A Glader commented. The girl was blonde, paler, but held a great resemblance to Monroe. The girl thrashed around Newt's arms a little, as if having a dream. She was screaming, her expression turning grim every passing second.

She was screaming incoherently. Whatever words that she said were unclear and difficult to decipher. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she cried in anguish. Newt was concerned, somehow, he knew that this girl was a little more familiar than he thought. With the med-jacks trailing after him, he entered the Med-jack hut and put the doppelganger on one of the spare beds.

She was still crying and screaming but still asleep.

Newt, Clint, and Jeff faintly heard the Doors opening for the day. If it was even possible, the real Monroe should still be alive.

* * *

Once Minho heard the Doors open, he was preparing to run his rounds for the day. It was impossible that the girl in the Box was Madison. For the past two months, he'd seen her change, the sickly, thin version of her disappeared and gave way to a Madison who could stomach running around the Maze for long periods of time. There was no way in hell that she changed that much. She was only gone for two days, to say the least. She couldn't have starved that much to drop to the same weight as she used to be when she first got here.

He was absentmindedly exploring the Maze. He really didn't need to pay a lot of attention to the Maze because he knew it all by heart. Three years running around the place did that to him. He winded up in an unfamiliar corner. That was impossible. Of all his years in exploring, he'd never got into this area. An almost impulsive part of him wanted to see what was in the nook. He could hear a shallow breathing. Could it be?

He tip-toed, suspecting it was a Griever. But once he saw her, his heart stopped. She was sprawled inside the nook, barely breathing. Her lips cracked from the dehydration, her clothes grimy form the dirt. An odour hung in the air, resembling sweat and blood.

She had dirt caking her face, blood in her hands and some on her clothes and face.

Minho rushed inside the nook, brushing the strands of hair away from the girl's face. _Madison._ She looked so exhausted. Definitely from the running and the starvation and dehydration.

She sighed, holding Minho's hand faintly. Her strength fading. Minho quickly carried her out of the nook, needing to get her to the Glade to have her eat and rest.

"They… told… me… to find… the… James… fa…mily." She croaked out.

"Shhh. You can tell me everything else later, just sleep while I get you to the Glade, alright?" He assured, feeling a little weird for suddenly being this gentle with anyone.

She nodded, but even the gesture made her feel woozy and dizzy. She just needed to follow him, and she'll be alright in no time.

* * *

Newt stayed put in the Med-jack hut with the doppelganger. She stopped thrashing an hour ago, and was now breathing deeply. Frypan fixed up a meal for her when she'd wake up. As Newt was reading a book, that he requested for, way back when, he heard a gasp.

The girl was awake. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide, looking around, then seeing him.

"Who are you?" Her voice was parched, but she still spoke.

"Listen, greenie," He put down his book. "I'm Newt, and this is the Glade." She looked at him in confusion. Something about her was familiar, niggling in his brain, but he couldn't point it out.

"Why am I here?" She questioned.

"Eat," He avoided the question. "Then I'll answer the rest of your buggin' questions. Good that?" She kept staring at him.

"You poisoned my food." She stated flatly. He laughed. "If I did, why'd I stay for the past few hours, only to see you die?"

"I wouldn't know. Like I wouldn't know my purpose here."

"Just get yourself fed greenie. You don't wanna go hungry, do ya?"

She tentatively reached for the tray of food on her bedside but ravaged through the tray. She greedily drank the water. Newt looked at her with mild amusement as she got through the meal quickly.

"Tasty now is it?" He laughed.

She glared at him. "Yummy poison." She retorted.

And he laughed yet again.

* * *

The pair navigated through the Maze, Grievers clicking in the distance. The clicks made Minho walk a little faster. Madison was steadily asleep. It was almost as if the Grievers were afraid to get near them.

Minho kept a steady pace throughout as he got around the Maze, gradually increasing his speed if he heard Grievers howling close by.

He jogged by now, but surprisingly not disturbing Monroe.

Once the pair got towards the pathway to the Glade, they were met with the sight of a still Griever. Slime was dripping, and a pungent odour that resembled rotting corpses invaded their noses, making Madison wake up. Minho carefully walked towards the Griever, quietly. The Griever made no indication of motion, until they got through it. The Griever pierced the wall close to Minho, a hair's breath away from piercing Minho's head.

Many of the Gladers were looking at the Griever move as Minho and Madison stumbled onto the Glade.

"Get her to the Med-jack hut." Minho ordered as he patted the dirt off his arms and shoulders. Gally immediately stepped forward and carried Madison to the hut.

Minho sighed. He almost died today. But he didn't, luckily.

Now, he needed to talk to Alby about this James family.

* * *

**AN: Since I'm in a graduating class, I'll be very busy during these following months, but I'll try to put up some chapters.**

**Replies:**

_**Embers and Ashes: **Thank you sooo much for your understanding! Hope you liked this chapter! :)_

**_12-Madam-Jordan-Valdez-12: _**_Thank you! Your comment is really appreciated. Glad to know I make people laugh! :)_


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: For the past two weeks, I've tried to post but nothing would come to me. I was either too lazy or already was asleep. Sorry. (::)**

* * *

Madison slept for the whole day. While Newt had taken out her doppelganger for the tour, she was fast asleep, nonsensical dreams flooding her brain, images from an almost different world. Twins, and smiles and tears all melded into one chaotic mess.

She gasped as she felt a pain in the back of her neck. She touched the place of pain and saw red. There was blood on her finger. What happened?

Her head shot up in pain, pounding. She breathed shallowly, trying to regain some sort of control over the pain, knowing full well it was futile to do so.

She had no choice but to bear the pain. Her hands were shaking, her body coated in sweat. Her eyes were frantically searching the Med-jack hut for something to ease the pain. She stood up from the bed and navigated shakily to the place where the Med-jacks kept their supplies. Her feet were stumbling and struggling to walk properly. Whatever control she had over herself was wavering.

"Blondie!" A voice called out. Madison didn't know who it was, all she needed to do was to find something, anything, to stop the pain.

He called again, his voice blurring. Her head was pounding more than ever as she collapsed to the ground. She curled up in a ball, yelling for the pain to stop.

She could've sworn that he was calling for names to help her. Her vision began to blur, with all the shaking, it was hard to even see and the blurring made it even worse.

At some point she could feel herself slipping away.

* * *

"This is the Bloodhouse. This is where we slaughter the animals for food. You're not squeamish are you?" Newt queried as he took a glance at the doppelganger.

She looked right back, then turned to the shabby hut. There were bloodstains on the tables and the knives were not yet washed. Some boys were cleaning up the entrails and dumping them into a bucket. Some were slaughtering several pigs. There was a coop with some chickens, eggs placed in front of each doorway of the coop. There were at least more than three cows, tied up in a different post each, grazing the grass near them.

"I'm not. I just hate to see dead things." She replied, flinching as the second pig's head was severed from its body, killing it quickly.

"Well, we're not going to starve 'round 'ere so best kill 'em or die starving." Newt replied.

"It feels like I've met you before. I think I've met everyone here before." She muttered, kicking a pebble as the resumed walking.

Newt said nothing about that and proceeded to tell her about the Gardens and the other places of the Glade.

* * *

"If this James family is some part of the shuck Creators, then whatever she says shouldn't be trusted." Gally suggested.

"She came here in the same manner we did. Whatever they did to her, it could've been done to us, slinthead." A Keeper retorted.

"He's right─" A scream interrupted their meeting. The voice belonged to Madison, Minho immediately realised.

"I need to check up on her." Minho muttered as he rushed out of the Homestead to get to the Med-jack hut.

He got there to see Madison stumbling, screaming her head off. Then she just fell to the ground, her eyes tearing up as she succumbed to the pain.

He called for help as he carried the girl back to her cot, setting her down gently.

Clint finally got there, panting as he wasn't too fond of running.

"Keep an eye on her. I'll tell Alby you'll miss the Gathering."

Clint nodded in understanding. Minho stalked off, confusion clear in his thoughts.

* * *

By evening, the celebratory mood had come, they had a new greenie after all. She was greeted by everyone but some were still wary, choosing to distance themselves from the girl.

There were bottles of Gally's brew, but the girl outright refused to drink them.

That was when she noticed. People were looking at her and the other girl just across. Why? She had no idea.

"The resemblance is uncanny. Shuck." Newt whispered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I haven't gotten your name."

"It's Monroe." She replied quietly.

"Monroe, huh?"

"Why?"

"It's just that the girl across is named Monroe."

The doppelganger said nothing. The other girl approached them.

"You must be Monroe. Nice to meet you. I'm Madison." The girl sat beside her, not waiting for an invite.

"Why do they keep looking at us?" Monroe asked.

"You haven't seen yourself in the mirror have you?"

Monroe shook her head.

"Look after her, Maddie, I gotta go to Alby for a sec." Newt stood up from his seat and headed to Alby.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Do we initiate the plan?"

"Should we?"

"The Chancellor would be pleased."

"Who knows? There might be some unexpected patterns that can shorten our path to the cure."

"Alright. But first, we need her approval."

"Of course. Everything we do all goes through her before initiation."

* * *

"I will kill her!" The woman exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mona! You can't just storm inside WICKED to get your siblings back." Another woman replied.

"If I have to break every bone in my body, I will do it. It was my fault they got harmed in the first place." Mona replied.

"Just be level headed. We need to formulate a plan. We can't just do everything on impulse." The other woman retorted.

"I know Beez. It's just that I'm on edge. If they do anything else to hurt them, I don't think I'll survive." Mona explained.

"Just do what you have to. You don't have to harm anybody else to get there, got it?" Beez offered.

"Alright. But I swear. If they ever hurt my siblings again, they will have hell to pay."

"Yes, that's fine. But we gotta go now. This city's infested with Cranks. If word comes out that little Miss Runaway has been running 'round, we'd be dead by morning." Beez rushed out.

"Of course." Grabbing a chair, Mona smashed the screens that offered a view of the Maze. She also smashed the control buttons just in case.

"Come on! I hear the Cranks, and they're hungry." Beez informed.

Mona started the truck and got in the Driver's seat. Beez hopped in from the other door, closing the door quickly. Mona started the engine and drove off into the dark.

* * *

**AN: *narrator voice* What happened to Madison? Does Monroe know her? Who exchanged words regarding the patterns? Who is Mona? Who is Beez? And who are Mona's siblings? Find out in the next installment of Dolls!**

**BTW, reviews are loved! **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry for not updating in so long. I'm currently a senior in high school, so naturally I'm very busy, even on weekends. Even if I wasn't, I was too preoccupied with other thoughts to form a proper chapter.**

**Swearing ahead. Sorry if the Chancellor's a little OOC, but I'm basing her character off of the movie, seeing as we barely see her in the books.**

* * *

Madison felt lightheaded all of a sudden. And the doppelganger before her seemed to reach out. That is until, Madison noticed her arms were wrapped around her neck. Monroe was trying to strangle her.

Madison kicked the girl to the ground, releasing her from the chokehold. She didn't think at all before she straddled Monroe and fought with all her strength. She didn't even knew she had that much.

Voices were now yelling and calling for order.

Madison was separated from a manic Monroe, who had a dazed look in her eyes.

The scene was getting clearer by the second. And that's when Madison realised. The doppelganger just tried to kill her and in return, she retaliated.

What if this girl was really Monroe? Why would she try to kill her own sister?

Tears flowed from her eyes. She questioned herself. Why did she do it? Why did Monroe do it?

"It's fine, now, Blondie. She can't hurt you now." Minho was the one holding her back, she suddenly noticed. Her bearings recovered. It was as if someone was in control of her, just like when she ran to the maze before.

"I…" She stammered, not trusting herself to say something.

"No…" She understood what he meant. They were banishing her sister.

"No!" She squirmed away from his hold, Minho looked perplexed.

"Blondie?" He queried.

"You can't! She isn't dying! Look, I don't know exactly what happened but I know she didn't mean it."

"How can you say that?! She almost killed you!" Minho was surprised at his own outburst.

"She wouldn't. She's my sister. And if I know anything, the people behind this could be the one doing this to me and her."

Minho thought it out, understanding her view. It was a possible theory.

"Just stay away from her for now, alright? It's best we avoid possible more fights."

Madison, too stunned to say anything, just nodded. If they can control her, what else would they be capable of?

* * *

"I swear it wasn't me!" Monroe pleaded.

"Don't! Please, don't kill me!" She cried.

"Why'd you do it?" Gally sneered. These girls were just bothering the peace around here.

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Monroe screamed.

"Don't lie to us. You're going to be banished like every single rulebreaker did." Monroe cried, frustrated that no one ever listened.

"Alby says she'll be explaining in a Gathering tonight. Then we'll see what's best to with her."

"You're Minho, right? Tell them I didn't do it!" Monroe grabbed his leg, begging.

"We'll hear your side tonight. Keep her in the Slammer in the meantime." Minho ordered. The boys around Monroe grabbed her arms and dragged her to the Slammer.

"I swear! I didn't do it! Listen to me! I'm telling the truth!" Monroe yelled as they dragged her away.

Minho didn't care. He just needed to make sure that Madison is alright.

* * *

"Monroe, you're accused of strangling Madison. Almost to the point of killing her. Why did you do it?" Alby questioned, glaring at the girl.

"Why don't you ever listen to me? I have done nothing to my sister. If anything, I'd been manipulated, and they used me to kill her."

"They?"

"WICKED." A beetle blade crawled up her forearm, the red light from its eyes blinked erratically.

It jumped down, silencing the Gathering. It did something with its legs, as if scratching the ground. And there, it spelled out 'N. James'.

"The James family." Madison concluded.

"You know them?" Monroe questioned.

"You know WICKED?" A keeper retorted.

"I-" Monroe paused. "I don't. But somehow I do. I can't explain it."

"And the strangling?" Minho crossed his arms.

"It was like this adrenaline. Like, you know running for so long, you forget everything else. Kinda like that. I was just thinking of strangling her. She wasn't family, wasn't anyone to me at that particular moment."

"I told you!" Madison exclaimed. Taking the attention off of Monroe and directing them to her.

"I never lied. And no one listened to me."

"Okay, so do we punish her?" A keeper asked.

"She's cool with Madison. We'll let this slide. If you hurt anyone else, you'll be banished." Alby decided. Monroe nodded.

"But, Alby! She could hurt someone else and possibly kill him! We can't let this slide!" Another keeper protested.

"My decision is final. Newt has also agreed on it."

The keeper grumbled, knowing he couldn't do more.

* * *

"The test was a success. We see more patterns from the girls and including A5, and A7. It was truly a good call." Ava Paige sat down, she was speaking on a phone. She set down the phone and faced a blonde woman.

"You! What have you done?!" The blonde woman accused the Chancellor.

"Relax, it's merely business. They seem to get along now, I've been told."

"You promised me you'd never do it!"

"What's done is done." The Chancellor dismissed.

"I was a fool to think I could trust you again! It's no wonder mother and father hated you. You're a pathetic disgrace."

The Chancellor kept quiet. Then spoke up.

"If you thought I'd stop risking lives to find a cure to save many more, you are a fool, Anne. And they won't think of me as a disgrace once I'm famous for saving humanity."

"It doesn't matter now, does it? My husband's with a whore. My three daughters are gone. Cissa's the only one I have left."

"You've done a lot of good for me, Anne. It was a pleasure working with you." Anne looked perplexed.

"But it's time you retire. My niece stays but you, you aren't immune. It's been months and you've been a freeloader." Anne's eyes widened.

"No, you can't possibly send me out there!"

"But I will. I would risk my family's own lives for a cure that would save millions."

"You selfish famewhore!" Anne slapped Ava.

"And you are being selfish by staying."

"My daughter needs me."

"The world needs a cure. Men, take her away." All of a sudden, men barged in the office, dragging Anne away.

"No! Let me go! My daughter! Please!" Anne squirmed against the grip. But she was powerless.

"You'll pay for this you self-centered piece of trash! I'll drag you to hell!" Anne screamed. But as she was about to hurl another round of insults, a needle stabbed in her arm made her feel woozy. And there, she lost her senses.

* * *

**AN: There it is. Do review, it does help with inspiration. **


	24. Chapter 24

**It's not a chapter update, but it is news about why the story's taking so long to be updated.**

* * *

_Hi guys. You may wonder if I died but recently, I just watched The Scorch Trials. School is a bitch, it's so fucking tedious. I don't know if I can actually try updating at the moment. My school year is 4 months in, almost mid-year. And that spells so many activities, especially since it is my last year. Last year, I still managed updates, right? Well now, I can't really do much. Every weekend, there's a couple things to do, this and that, and whatever shit there is needed to be done._

_Another thing that I kept trying to deny to myself is my inability to find inspiration. The drive that kept me typing crazily until I finished a chapter. It's gone. But for some reason, my plots are still there, just lacking in execution. I need time, I need lots of it. _

_Which is why this story is getting re-written. I don't know how it'll go, but for sure, I will finish it. I don't know when I'll get started on the re-writing process but it'll be a long time. The fastest I can do that is when it is my semester break, which is a week long, that week is the last week of October. I'll have a few chapters up by then. Then the next update will come somewhere during December, I'll have at least another week during that time. The rest, I'll do during my summer break in March._

_By the way, the plot of the re-written version will be a lot different. So, don't expect the same. _

_If you're reading this, please be patient with me. _

_Please understand and bear my lateness. _

_\- Alex._


End file.
